A Second Chance
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Post DOTM: He was gone, with no chance of coming back, but that soon changes when Carly's sister; Allison comes to visit. It seems as though the saying is true; 'everyone deserves a second chance'. Ironhide/OC./Slight crossover with the Avengers/
1. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, I do, however own Allison Spencer.

**_**SPOILER WARNING FOR DOTM. IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED IT. I RECOMMEND YOU NOT READ THIS FIC**_**

**Author's Note:** As I watched DOTM with my brother (my second time watching it) I got an idea on how to bring Ironhide back. So, I hope it goes well. I guess we'll see right?

Anyways, here it is. hope you like it.

**Title:** A Second Chance

**Summary:** Post DOTM: He was gone, with no chance of coming back, but that soon changes when Carly's sister; Allison comes to visit. It seems as though the saying is true; 'everyone get's a second chance'. Ironhide/OC

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Rating:** T (might change later on, or if everyone thinks it does)

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**OoOoO**

Just a few days since the battle in Chicago had taken place. A battle where so many civilians and fellow soldiers were taken from them. A day where one being that had made his way into the hearts of the Lennox household was taken.

Will had learnt so many years back that war wasn't kind. Nor was it remorseful or forgiving. It was evil. It was Satan's work as some people had claimed and he was beginning to agree with that statement.

And as he went over to his daughter whom was playing on the doorstep that he wished that he could take the war and shove it down Satan's throat. However, they wouldn't be human if war didn't exist. It was an evil that unfortunately had no means of ever stopping. And as he sat down beside her and seeing her bright smile and twinkling eyes the urge to make the war stop seemed to become stronger.

"Hi daddy!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly and giggling. A few moments went by until she pulled away all of a sudden. Something didn't seem right. Bringing her head up she searched the driveway for a certain GMC Topkick. She turned to her father, her head tilting to the side; "Where's Ironhide, daddy?"

He knew that was coming. Taking a deep breath he picked her up and placed her in his lap. He looked down at her. "Sweetheart...Ironhide won't be coming back." William Lennox said in a broken whisper. His gaze swept over his six year old daughter's face. Her toothy grin she wore wiped completely from her face, her sea blue questioning eyes locking onto his gaze.

"How come?" She asked.

Will averted his gaze. How was he to tell Annabelle that their guardian had been killed by their ally-their friend?

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Sarah rubbing her eyes, puffy and red. Her face was red as tears poured down her face, she looked heart-broken.

This had to be the worst day he had ever faced. The news wasn't something particularly he wanted to share with his family. The very people who loved Ironhide with all their heart, whom considered him to be part of the family. And when he had told Sarah what had happened she didn't believe him at first but once she realized that it was indeed true she broke down. He felt lower then the dirt on the bottom of his boot.

He very seldom showed his emotions. However, that was about to change as he now had to do the hardest part: telling Annabelle. His heart lurched at the thought of seeing her expression. And his stomach churned. She loved that old bot. Now, she was going to find out that Ironhide had died.

He didn't want to put Annabelle through the pain of knowing that someone she had cared for deeply, the one she had considered a 'big brother' was taken away from her and that he would never come back.

Now he knew what a doctor feels like when they have to tell the family members that their loved ones hadn't made it. It was a very shitty job as far as he was concerned. The feeling of relief hit him hard, at least it wasn't an officer coming back and telling them that it was both himself and Ironhide who lost their lives.

Taking a deep breath, he answered; "He...he didn't make it baby."

Her eyes widened as the painful truth crashed down on her like a tsunami. They brimmed with tears before spilling over her cheeks. She leaned into her father, her voice broken as she spoke into his chest.

"No!" She cried. "He can't be gone daddy! He can't be." She looked up at him. "You can do anything daddy! Bring Ironhide back!"

His own eyes blurred with warm tears threatening to fall; "I-I can't sweetheart. I wish I could, but I can't." He replied brokenly. Her crying turned into sobs of heart-breaking agony as she wrapped her arms securely around his midsection.

Lennox held his daughter close. He spoke no words as he caressed her curly blonde hair, swaying back in forth in a calm manner.

"Please, come back Ironhide. Please come back. Mommy needs you. Daddy needs you..." Annabelle's voice was muffled by the jacket, her voice became somewhat clearer as she whispered; "I need you..."


	2. Chapter 02

**Author's Note:** Wow! You don't know how happy I am to see that so many people actually enjoy the story so far (even if it's only 1 chapter lol), anyways, I appreciate everyone's support (reviewers, favers and alerters) :) Thank you all **gives cookies to everyone**

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**OoOoO**

What was more worse then being livid? Why, extremely pissed off, annoyed and panicked all at once of course.

Chicago was in ruins...just like Mission City-which of course they were still cleaning up. It didn't go unnoticed that the world leaders that now occupied one of the main conference rooms of the White House in Washington, DC that they were quickly becoming perturbed that so much damage had been caused.

So many lives lost.

And as the President of The United States, The Secretary of Defence; John Keller and General Glenn Morshower stood up in front of the angered crowd, they felt a bit more than overwhelmed.

"Everyone please calm down." The President called out, "we have everything under control."

"Under control?" One shouted in their native language increduously. They gestured to the screen. A picture of the newly damaged city came up. "_that_, is controlled?"

No. No it was not.

"Things have been hectic as of late, but I assure you things will become under control soon enough."

"Weren't the Autobots banned from Earth? Didn't we agree that our treaty with them had ended?" The one who had spoken before had made yet another outburst. When no answer came he continued, the translator having difficulty keeping up. "Why are they still here?"

"Because they proved a point." Morshower replied in an authoritative voice, standing at attention. Mostly everyone stopped and fixated their gazes onto Morshower, his eyes sweeping over the leaders. "They proved that even if they leave, the Decepticons will show no mercy and will not leave this planet."

There were a few murmers of agreement that flowed amongst them. Some were hardset on making a ruckus. The main one included was the one who spoke out for the third time.

"To be quite honest this is unsettling. Just because they confirmed a point does not mean we are any safer from 20 foot robots who could easily kill us by stepping on-"

"We owe them a lot more then fear." The President interjected. The three Americans looked steadily out at everyone. Everyone had went quiet yet again. "If it weren't for the Autobots we'd be dead, dying or slaves right now. We owe them a debt that can, hopefully, be paid in due time."

Another member stood up, the Prime Minister of France, whom was seated a few seats behind the one who had spoke out earlier, he moved closer to the stage and said; "I has ze question: The Autobots were betrayed by zere own ally were zey not? By ze previous Commander of ze Autobots?"

That was true.

Shock and anger filled throughout the room like the plague. Everyone could feel it around them, as if they were suffocating. The President, Secretary of Defence and General Morshower exchanged hesitant glances.

"Your silence is very convincing." The Prime Minister of France looked off to the side, clearly looking a bit disturbed with the fact that no one was speaking. John Keller sighed heavily. No use in keeping quiet.

"They...were." He replied reluctantly. Judging by the grave looks that both the President and the General wore they thought the very same thought that everyone now was circulating throughout the conference room;

"If ze Autobots were betrayed by zere own ally, who iz to say that zey won't do ze same to us?"

_xXxXx_

_...NEST Headquarters; Washington, DC._

It was beyond damaged, it was destroyed. Completely obliterated. Ruined.

Many places smoked, fire showed it's ugly mug in various spots. The walls singed, computers and other various equipment had been melted down by the extreme temperatures. Torn wires hung from the ceiling, sparking every now and again, mixed fluids in multiple puddles were found on the hangar floors. Abled bodies ran to and fro, barking orders, moving equipment out of the way. Picking up the rubble, the dead or the dying.

It no longer looked like a base anymore. No, it was as if they were peering at a real life horror movie. In reality, that is what it was. To Optimus, it was a hundred times worse.

His hand clenched into a fist, his metal plating grinding against each other. This. All of this was caused by him. His spark dropped into it's chasis. Guilt overwhelming his processors. He trusted Sentinel with his very spark. _Everyone_ trusted Sentinel and he turned his back to them. Everything that they were hoping for was now completely lost.

It was his fault.

As he sat on the medical berth of Ratchet's medical bay-or what was left of it- the guilt crashed down on him further. He looked down at the cracked tiled floor.

Ratchet sighed as he fixed Optimus' torn arm, retatching wires and welding some back into place. "Optimus there is nothing we can do. You seen his rusted body, there is barely anything left to work with. You know as well as I that once a bot has been plagued by the rust sickness that nothing can be done."

Indeed he did know that.

Optimus kept his vocal processor off. Ratchet had informed him rather briskly earlier that both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe began tormenting him yet again. Thus resulting in him being in a sour mood-more so than what he was already in. Optimus was neither helping nore hindering his mood any.

When he looked at his Commander he felt saddened. He knew that Optimus was grasping at straws, Ironhide was his oldest comrade. A brother. In reality, Ratchet wanted nothing more then to bring Ironhide back. If he could he would drag his sorry aft from the Well of the All-Sparks and offline him himself.

Nevertheless, it was hope that was trivial to even think about. After overhearing Will Lennox and Epps talking, both Annabelle and Sarah took the news the worst. Chancing a glance at his Commander he couldn't help but notice at how lost he looked.

Optimus was a noble leader. Brave, courageous and makes decisions that feel right to him. It may not be the best of decisions at times, but it was all part of being a leader. Seeing him so sullen was something that no bot ever had the upseting privy of seeing him so.

It was spark-wrenching.

Ratchet put his welder back into its holster on the berth beside him. He placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder. "You didn't know, nor did any of us that Sentinel was going to betray us. Stop beating yourself for something that is not your fault."

"It is my fault." Optimus replied gravely. "One of our greatest comrades and soldier was killed by the one Cybertronian whom I trusted with my very spark." An agitated cycle of breath was released through his vents. "Ironhide as well as many humans trusted me to make the right decision and I did not. Please forgive me if I cannot forgive myself."

Without another utterance from either of them, Optimus up and left the Med Bay. Ratchet watched as his Commander walked out of sight. If it was anyone else he would have had put them into momentary stasis. In this specific situation he found that he could not do so.

His optics shifted to the pile of rust and metal part of his friend that was located on the opposite end of the Med Bay. Bringing in an intake of breath he shook his head.

"Rest in Peace old friend."


	3. Chapter 03

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you whom reviewed/faved/alerted this story, you're awesome xD So for this chapter, I wasn't overtly sure on which route to take 'cause I had a couple ideas...

* Thank you to **'HURRICANE'Hannah** for allowing me to use her character _Riley O'Neil_. You are just super awesome :)

** I would also like to thank _Lady1Venus_ who helped me get the first two chapters going :)

*** I have a story reccommendation ^_^ _**'Ironhide: Reboot' **_by _Litahatchee!_ It's an amazing resurrection fic, that will move you! Go and read me pretties! :)

**** Also, for those of you who've been reading my other Ironhide/OC fic called; "Tell Me I'm Dreaming" I apologize for this, but that fic is on hiatus until further notice. It will be updated whenever I get an idea for it ^^; Sorry for any inconvience.

So, let's stop my boringness and onto the next chapter shall we?

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**OoOoO**

It was on-going and slow. Extremely slow. Trying to find any bodies and survivors beneath the ruins of Chicago was like searching for a needle in a haystack. It was almost impossible.

The humans who were alive looked around them, a distant look in their eyes as they gazed at the city which was overcome with irriversible damage. Would they ever get this mess cleaned up? Maybe. Some of the inhabitants cried with grief, joy of being both found and alive and pain. Both emotional and physical.

Cybertronians and humans alike had been affected the same way:

The loss of the innocence hung heavy in the hearts and the sparks of each and every one of them.

Ratchet was of no exception. As part of the medical crew appointed to assist any individual that they find injured, he couldn't help but feel a huge wave of loss as the image of the destroyed city was burned into his processors.

His scanners on high alert and audio processors working overtime, ready to detect any human that may be trapped underneath the mountains of mangled metal, dry wall, bricks, broken support beams, broken glass, cables and other various machinery.

Where the destruction of the city had caused such an uproar around the world, the government was hesitant to let the Autobots help out with the clean-up. Considering them to be 'unintentionally dangerous around humans'. This may be true, but with their size, the clean up could be done quickly and more efficientiently. With plenty of reassurances from N.E.S.T. and Optimus Prime they were finally granted permission. With only one condition:

They had to use their holoforms.

After helping a mother and her two young sparklings escape the basement of one of many apartments demolished within the region. Ratchet made sure they were safe before sending them off to a couple of N.E.S.T. members for further instructions.

"Help." Ratchet stopped, his holoforms brows furrowed with concentration beneath his black-rimmed glasses. His bright blue aquamarine eyes sweeping over the spot where the barely detectable voice came from. Adjusting his audio processors to the right frequency he could finally pinpoint where the voice had come from. Motioning for a couple medical personnel to follow him he made his way over to where the human was located.

He winced, standing in front a massive pile of debris, this was a time he wished he could deactivate his holoform so he could tear through the pile like nothing. Nevertheless, he withheld the urge. Something green caught his eye, turning his attention he saw a sign barely hanging from its loose cables.

The sign read; "Geek Chic"

xXxX

She panicked. Was there anyone even near when she yelled for help? Was she so buried that no one would be able to find her? She thought she heard muffled voices come from the outside. Could it have been her imagination playing tricks on her?

All she could remember was looking at some movies when an explosion could be heard, followed by her vision going white. She didn't remember the building collapsing.

First thing that entered her mind was why wasn't she dead? She didn't know. Placing her arms in front of her she felt around her, above her and beside her. What seemed to be a shelving unit landed on an angle onto something, sheltering her from the debris that fell.

Guess God was on her side afterall.

As she tried to move her injured leg so she could see where she was or what was happening proved to be a painful and fruitful attempt. The darkness that surrounded her felt so heavy that it was as if she was drowning in it.

She knew the cause of the building collapsing. She heard the reports. But never in her eighteen years of life did she ever think that her death would be at the hands of those psychotic evil nutbolts known as the Decepticons. Grinding her teeth in both agony and anger. Those bastards killed her father and brother!

Even though she had never met any of the Autobots, she knew that they were the good guys, she would trust them with her life if she ever met one. Alas, with how the destruction of the city came and hopefully gone, she was buried, would they find her? Perhaps. Perhaps not. She hoped to God the Autobots kicked their asses.

She sighed. She bet this was punishment for something she did in some other life. Or maybe it was for skipping a couple classes here and there. She didn't know but Christ! She just graduated from high-school.

She heard the phrase so many times. "Expect the unexpected." She just never thought it was true. Boy, was she ever wrong. Her eyes welled with tears. Now, she was going to die, slowly. Painfully. And alone.

Life; thou art an heartless bitch.

Just at that moment she heard voices. They sounded close and they sounded human. She swallowed. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat as she listened with hopeful anticipation.

_Please let it be the good guys!_ She thought nearly growled. Why would the government be so stupid into banishing the Autobots from earth? Believeing the Autobots were rebels. They _needed_ the Autobots. And just to show them the Autobots weren't lying, the Decepticon didn't leave. They stayed. Isn't that what they had said would happen if they left?

By this point, the voices had begun to get louder with each passing moment, the words were incoherent but she could tell they were all male. A stab of pain traveled up from her ankle, into her shin, and up her leg. She gasped, closing her eyes as she concentrated on her breathing. Only just noticing her chest burned from the lack of oxygen entering her lungs.

"We've found them!" A voice broke her out of her thoughts. Blinding light swallowed the darkness in an instant. Fresh air entered her burning lungs. She gasped with both relief and surprise.

"Oh, holy hell, thank you!" She cried out breathlessly, her voice cracking. Her vision was slowly fading to black. She heard a male's voice. She blinked her blurry sky blue eyes. Whomever it was that entered the small spot they had cleared out had bright blue eyes, eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

It was eerily comforting.

The man wearing the black rimmed glasses rushed towards her. Eventually he reached her. Eventually he asked; "are you hurt?"

She didn't answer, she couldn't find her voice. She opened and closed her mouth, attempting to talk but failing. Darkness crept within her vision, slowly mounting into her consciousness. "I...I'm finally saved..." She whispered before she could say anything else she was lost, voices echoing within her mind as she fell into the depths of darkness.


	4. Chapter 04

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone...I wanted to apologize for the long ass wait for an update. I've just been preoccupied with my original novel I've been working on. New ideas. You know how it is when the plot bunnies decide to come and attack you all at once? Yeah. That is exactly what happened to me.

I also wanted to get this up because in two days (September 7th) I start college. It's only a year course, but I just wanted to let you all know if you don't hear from me at all during this time that is what's happening. College is more important to me atm. I love all ya's and everything but...I've been in college taking nursing for the past 3 years and each time I failed clinical so no more of that.

Here's the next chapter for you.

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**OoOoO**

Image upon image of the destroyed city of Chicago filled the screen. Appearing as though an F4 tornado cascaded through it, leaving no building standing. Everyone knew what the real cause was. Everyone knew whom put them through so much pain and suffering for the past few years.

So many dead.

So many lives turned upside down within moments.

It was heartbreaking. And as she peered up at the screen she wished she was tall and big enough to beat the Decepticon's asses to a pulp and throw them into the scrap heap. She sighed, feeling embarrassed for even thinking the violent thoughts. Her attention focusing back on the News reporter as he spoke, more images filling the screen.

"As you can see from the images that one of the survivors took pictures of the city during the attack that N.E.S.T. officials and the Autobots have been working diligently on cleaning up. Almost irreversible damage, it will take years to clean and restore this city. The casualty numbers, I've been told, keep climbing. If not, for Samuel Witwicky and girlfriend, Carly Spencer those numbers would be sky-rocketing. A hero, to all of us. Everyone on Earth are forever in their debt."

Allison Spencer's bright green eyes widened considerably as her younger sister was mentioned. She had met the Witwicky boy a couple times in London at a press conference held at the N.E.S.T. Research facility in London. Nice, but strange. Reaching for the phone she ignored the whispers of horror that went around the room. Going into the hall she punched in a number and waited for someone. Anyone to pick up.

One ring...two...three rings before someone finally answered.

_'Hello?'_

"Carly!" She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding her breath until she heard a familiar English accent as a female voice spoke. Her sister. " I just saw the news! Are you guys hurt? Why did you go there?"

_'Allison!'_ Carly exclaimed. _'Did you? Yeah, Sam and I are just fine. Not my fault I was kidnapped...'_

"Kidnapped?"

_'Yes. Kidnapped.'_

"Who kidnapped you? Where are they?"

_'He's in jail...my boss.'_

Allison's brows curved in curios bewilderment. "Are you serious?"

Carly coughed. _'Uh...yes.' _

A moment of silence filled both ends of the lines. Allison breathed deeply through her nose. She felt angered at this man whom she has never met. But what did that matter? He took her sister to a place that was extremely dangerous. If she ever met him, however, his ass would most definitely be grass. She growled, a thought quickly coming to mind.

"I'm coming there. Be prepared."

_'What?'_

"I said I was coming to see you. I want to see for myself how you're fairing."

_'Oh...you don't have to do that, Allie. We're fine.' _She giggled._ 'Really._

She didn't get the hint. "Carly. I miss you, it's been a few years since I have seen you. I just...want to make sure my little sister is doing good."

_'I miss you too. I can't wait to see you. I'll make sure that I have that day off from work.'_

"Alright. See you soon."

_'See you soon.'_

They hung up. Once the phone was back in it's holster by the wall, Allison leaned up against it and sighed. Part of her felt better talking with her. She knew that she was alright and everything, but being the older sibling now she felt responsible for her sisters well-being. Her mind wandered to the 'what-if's' of her past, tears blurred her vision, gazing up at the ceiling she blinked her eyes rapidly. She was not going to cry. She wasn't.

"Allison." Her head turned abruptly to her right side, heart beating rapidly beneath her chest.

"Joshua!" She exclaimed. "You startled me."

"I apologize." Licking his lips he too leaned against the wall beside her. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes. Allison took note of how his mouth opened slightly, it appeared as though he wanted to say something but decided against it. He did it a couple more times before she finally got annoyed.

"What do you want?" She prompted. Mentally kicking herself for speaking that way to her boss. He fortunately never took note of her snappish attitude. He turned and studied her.

"I didn't mean to overhear your conversation or anything, Alle." He let out a sigh. "I need you to do me a favour while you're in Washington, D.C."

"Do you want me to take pictures?" She teased, knowing that Joshua wanted to go to Washington since he was just a lad. He shook his head, a short laugh escaping him.

"That would be marvellous, but that's not the reason why I came to you...while you're there the head administrators are in need of a presentation of the newest and latest of our-YOUR invention. Would you be able to do that?"

She let out a puff of air. "Uh, sure."

"Thank you." Handing her an SD card he placed his large hand over her small one, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You take care and we shall see you in a couple of weeks."

"You as well."

xXx

_...forty-two hours later..._

_xXx_

"No..." he blurted, his eyes hardening when he spotted the offending pink item. "No way. No how!"

"Oh come on Samuel." Carly pouted, her British accent coming off strongly. "It won't kill you to wear it."

He gestured to the pink checkered tie. "I-It's pink."

"So?"

"I'm a guy!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sam, real men wear pink."

"No...queer men wear pink." He countered.

"They do not!"

"Yeah...yeah they do."

"Prove it." Carly glanced at the clock atop of their bed. Only a few minutes until her sister would be there. Taking her mind off of the inevitable she returned her focus back to her boyfriend whom was holding up some sort of magazine. The first thing she noticed was that he was wearing a pink muscle shirt.

"See?" Sam asked, gesturing to the picture. "See what I'm talking about. This guy is as queer as they come."

She smiled, making her way slowly over to him before plucking the magazine out of his hand. "No he's not. I know him personally. James is very much in love with his wife of ten years. And...they have two beautiful daughters."

"Oh...well..."

"Well what?"

"Nothing..." Sam replied, starting grumbling, he knew he wasn't going to win this argument, he never won them. Carly laughed heartedly as she held out the tie once again.

He gaze locked on with the swinging item, his hateful stare burning into it. Watching it. And with a deep sigh he snatched it up, wrapping it around his neck he tied it securely under the collar of his suit.

"If I get made fun of, I'm blaming you."

"Sam, you're not going to be made fun of. You look positively dashing in that suit." She turned him slowly to the full sized mirror. Peering into it he realized that he looked pretty damned good. Averting his gaze too look at Carly he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She moaned into the kiss. He pulled away a few seconds later and said; "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam noticed, as he stared down at her, that her eyes seemed to twinkle as she smiled. His heart fluttered at the sight of her. A smile formed on his face. The perfect moment didn't last long as their moment was broken by a certain yellow camaro blaring 'Can you feel the love tonight?' from his speakers. Sam dropped his hands from Carly's waist to his side and sighed.

"Did you _have_ to do that?"

"What?" Bumblebee asked all the while shrugging his shoulders. "It was a beautiful moment."

Carly laughed as their guardian's optics looked out into the distance. What appeared to be a dreamy look on his face. "Bee, you're such a ham!"

"Thank you! Thank you very much."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Wheelie came rolling through for the patio and said. "Yo, blondie. A hot chick is at the door."

Carly's eyes widened, she looked at the clock. "Where did the time go?"

"Out the window." Sam replied to her personal question with a goofy chuckle. She craned her neck so she could look at him. She rolled her eyes at him as she reached for the door handle. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

A woman in her mid twenties with a smile on her face waved nervously. "Hey Carly."

"Hi, Allison."

* * *

><p>I hope you'll forgive me. I also wanted to let you know that I entered a writing contest for a chance to win $500, $250 and $100. I doubt I'll get anything but these are the prizes. I hope I do. If I do who would like for me to post it in a AN here?


	5. Chapter 05

**Author's_ Note_:** Okay...well I can't say I'm overtly pleased with not updating lately. I do have a legitmate reason though! College had started back up again on the 9th of January. And where I wanted to update on Christmas Break but unfortunately I was sick with Strep Throat.

I'm still sick...evidentally that was three weeks ago. I went to the doctor today (January 26, 2012) and asked about getting a tonsillectomy (sp?) Anyway I can't get it because it is fatal (either from uncontrollable bleeding, obstruction of the airway, or even anaesthsia), plus it's also because it's not done as often anymore.

Anyway, enough of my bitching, here's the next chapter for you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~<span>Chapter Five<span>~**_

Paperwork, after paperwork, after paperwork. It felt as if it was never-ending, pitiful, and excruciatingly time-consuming. Allison's eyes made it perfectly clear that they did NOT appreciate going long periods of time tracing over documents, procedures, and experimental protocols for the newest research assignment that started the year before, which they were at the end stages of the new product. Allison had to admit that she was absolutely proud of this, seeing as she was the head researcher. However, that didn't mean she liked the fact that she had to relay what they had found to all the N.E.S.T. personnel as well as the Autobots.

The scary thing about it? She was scared shitless.

Now, if she had a choice she wouldn't be doing any exhausting work; especially with all the hard work that she as head researcher and the other researchers did on a daily basis back in the U.K., from samples, wiring and rewiring. What she rather be doing than doing a speech is actually being out there and helping putting it together; seeing it before your very eyes and feeling awfully proud of the accomplishment. Yes, that is exactly what she wanted to do.

Sighing, she pulled her hair loose from the tight bun that she had it in for the past twelve hours. The sky was the image of beauty and serenity; calm and peaceful. Smiling to herself, she sat down in a chair just staring intently at the early morning sky. Every time she would look up at the bluish-pink sky she would feel happier. She would feel as though she were in her own utopia.

Ah, it definitely felt like paradise to the young woman.

The sounds of the calm river trickling down the ridges of the uneven earth made Allison`s muscles immediately relax to its calm reverence over her. A slight breeze fell on her then, slightly lifting her dirty blond hair from her shoulders, sweeping up across her pale, heart shaped face. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath of the fresh, morning air.

Everything seemed perfect. As if nothing would ever ruin this moment.

But she knew better. She knew that things were never as they seemed. If someone's life was going to be taken, regardless of status the Fates would take them, if they were heroes that didn't do anything, either. The Fates were evil bitches who couldn't be bargained with.

That's why life was considered a bitch.

Clutching at her necklace that her and Carly's older brother had given her for her 20th birthday she closed her eyes. The Decepticons had cut his life short. If anything, those bastards deserved to be killed painfully over and over again. Trying to rid herself of the plaguing images of her brother crying for help from the unbearable torture over an intercom while she and the others were safe in an underground facility made her feel awfully queasy.

His death, it felt like, was entirely her fault; even though she knew that it wasn't. Shaking her head she headed back into the house, only to curse when she saw one of the smaller bots looking through her top drawer.

"What the bloody—?"

"Now, this isn't what it looks like."

"...Uh huh..."

He held up a pair of frilly pink, see through underwear. "Very-very pretty Allison."

Disgusted she grabbed the pair of underwear from the little cretin. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she pointed to the door. "OUT!"

"What? I'm just sayin'."

"It's creepy and disgusting! Get out!"

The little mech started mumbling about something or other as he jumped from the drawer, rolling out the bedroom; Allison ignored his protests when she shut the door in his face. Leaning against the door she felt her flushed skin slowly begin to cool down a bit.

A few minutes passed before she finally calmed down; once she did she glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened, a curse fled her lips as she grabbed her black and grey checkered jacket, her purse and flats as she flung open the door.

As she practically flew down the stairs she called out to Sam and Carly who were sitting on the couch, discussing something in a disturbingly quiet manner; though, their conversation was cut short when she walked in.

Were they talking about her? She didn't know but she was concerned at her sister's pale and fearful expression. Sam...he looked as if her saw a couple ghosts from Christmas past. She slowed down a bit, switching her purse from one jacket to the next.

Stopping short just a few feet away from them she eyed them curiously. Something was up by the way they were reacting to her being in the room. They seemed to try their damndest to not look her in the eye.

Allison swept her gaze from Sam to Carly. Sam, she noted, looked positively tense. He was acting like a child would if they took a cookie out of the cookie jar before dinner. Carly, on the other hand was wringing her hands together, which she knew that when Carly was overtly nervous or anxious about something she would do something with her hands.

"Guys?" she asked softly, kneeling in front of the couch. "What's wrong?"

Sam literally squeaked. Carly's face paled even more. "Uhm..."

Allison raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, what? What is it?"

No response.

"What's wrong?"

A familiar mechanical sound, resembling a chuckle came out. Craning her neck to see behind her, Allison noticed that Brainz was leaning against the coffee table, snacking on a nail. "Carly be pregnant."

* * *

><p>So...I really had no idea on what to do with this chapter...but it was something that came to my mind suddenly...^^; Hope you all like it :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 06

**~Author's Note:** Can you believe it? Another chapter? I feel awfully happy xD w00t w00t xD I do hope you like this one. :) I'm very proud of myself I want to do good with this story so hopefully it does work out for me. xD

Besides, I owe ya's for the long wait in an update from me ^^;

Anyway, here is the next chapter for you :D

* * *

><p><strong>~<span>Chapter 06<span>~**

Allison couldn't do anything but stare stupidly at her sister. Her eyes were wide with shock from the information that she had just heard. Or did she hear correctly; her baby sister was pregnant with the child of a man who she hasn't known for very long?

There was no way in hell that her sister was pregnant; it couldn't be true. She hoped to God that this was all a dream or that she was just hearing things. Though, the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was indeed the truth.

However, that didn't stop the oldest Spencer sister from taking it as if it was a joke. She started laughing, "Oh, that's funny. I thought for sure Brainz said that you were pregnant Carly!"

Her laughter died at the look on both of her sister and her boyfriend's face; both paled considerably at Allison's reaction. Carly averted her gaze from her sister, looking down at the hardwood floor like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "Uhm..."

She could see Carly's mouth moving but she couldn't hear a word that came out of it. She leaned in, brows furrowed in concentration. "Pardon?"

Carly took in a deep, shaky breath, her stomach literally flopping. "We...are pregnant, Allie."

Allison blinked a couple times, her mouth dropped hanging open, seemingly waiting for the flies to drop in. Her mind was slowly trying to process what was said to her, but for some strange reason it just wasn't sinking in. She asked for them to repeat it. And when they did, she finally understood what was being said Allison's eyes narrowed.

"Carly Mariah Spencer!"

Both of them cringed at Allison's tone. "You're pregnant? Pregnant."

Carly bit her lip, nodding slowly. "Yeah."

"Do you think that's it's a good idea for you to be pregnant at a time like this?" To say that Allison was pissed was an understatement. Unwanted memories of what happened over a year ago came to the forefront of her mind; the pain she had buried away had made its way to the surface. A sob escaped past her throat. "You guys just met like what? Four months ago?"

Carly was getting frustrated. Where exactly was she going with this? "Yeah. So?"

"You guys shouldn't ruin your life by doing this. What happens if something happens, Carly?" She gave a laugh; though it was half a sob and half a laugh. "What happens if you two do not work out? What's going to happen then?"

Carly resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her sister. She knew exactly what was going on then. Standing up from the dark brown sofa she stood in front of her sister, her hazel eyes narrowing dangerously as her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Just because your husband left you for another woman and you miscarried doesn't mean it will happen to everyone."

She turned, grabbing Sam's hand she lead him upstairs, leaving Allison to her thoughts. It felt as though someone had slapped her hard across the face. The stinging pain of truth struck her as if she were a cyclist heading straight into a brick wall and was going 50kilometres an hour.

She swallowed the lump that creeped up into her throat. Her eyes blurred and burned, she fell to the ground, her hands covering her face. The young Autobot scout watched on with sympathy lurking within his bring blue optics; he wanted nothing more than to pick up the young woman and cradle her close to his chassis, but resisted.

In that moment, silence was golden and solitude was a gift.

Even with being on Earth and with Sam for at least five Earth years he still didn't understand some of the customs of the planet's inhabitant's, nor did he understand what had just transpired between the two human females; but he did understand that it did damage to the young woman's stress levels and her chipper behavior.

Now, as he knelt there, watching the woman leak fluid from her optics he fought what his processor was saying and went with what his spark told him to do. So, he picked her up, letting her cry into his armor.

xXx

She had never felt so insulted before in her life, except for maybe finding that her husband was cheating on her with her best friend. The pain was still there, definitely, but at least she tried to deal with it. But, those feelings that she had kept locked away for so long had risen so quickly that all she could do was stare dumbly at her sister. As she leaned into Bumblebee's chassis the sting of pain struck her chest like that of a tidal wave filled with nothing but glass, nails, and anything else that could possibly hurt an individual.

The wound that was slowly healing was reopened. Memories upon unwanted memories came to the forefront of her mind. The images of the 'accident' barraged around her already turmoiled mind. Nothing she did could allieviate the year long grief and sorrow she burried away came in full.

Bumblee was startled by the spark-wrenching sound that escaped past the woman's vocalizer. Holding her tighter he placed one of his digits on the small of her back and rubbed it gently. Within time the sobs that were wracking her entire frame was nothing more than sniffles and hiccups. Soon, she leaned away from his chest and rubbed the fluid from her eyes, her hazel eyes gazed up at him.

"Thanks, Bee."

He nodded. _'Not a problem lil lady.'_

She smiled, he could see the smile but that smile definitely didn't reach her eyes. The emotial turmoil that she was feeling was stil showing in her eyes. Asking him to put her back down onto the ground she headed for the bathroom. Closing the door she stared into the full-length mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her face was beet red. Her hand distinctively went to her toned stomach, caressing it gently.

If things would have gone as planned she would've had a very curious little boy or girl...


	7. Chapter 07

**~Author's Note**: Hey everyone. I am so sorry that this fic has not been updated in about a month. College has been getting harder with assignments, tests, and practical evaluations. Like this week I have four tests and three letters. 1 how to dress properly for an interview assignment due Thursday (March 1) followed by a test in Business Writing...

And so much more which I don't think you guys really want to pay attention too and read my ranting...blah blah blah...

Okay so I think that this chapter is going to be quite long...I think...hope so xD Y'all deserve it ^^

Now onto the chapter shall we? xD

_**~Chapter 07~**_

Carly paced back and forth in the room, clearly trying to regain her composure and keep her anger in check. She was extremely angered with what her sister said to them. Who did she think she was?

Telling them that they shouldn't be having children during this specific time was absolutely ridiculous! She had some nerve telling them that. Every time she thought of

Sam glanced from his fuming girlfriend to the stairs. Yes, he had to admit that what Allison said agitated him as well, but what Carly said hurt her sister more than what she was doing to them. Sam couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Allison down there.

It was a low blow.

"Calm down baby."

The look that he received almost made him cringe. If looks could kill he would be down for the count. Her face was flushed and her hazel eyes were blazing with fury, "Calm down? Did you not hear what she said?"

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

"I was agitated, but the hurt look that she had when you said what said to her..."

"Oh no," The anger instantly vanished; her mouth slightly open as realization hit her over the head. In her fit of anger hurt her sister more than what she was doing to them, "Oh God, Sam. What have I done?"

He gestured to the door. "Go down and talk to her, Carly."

"What happens if she won't talk to me?"

"She will talk to you."

"But what happens if she doesn't?"

"Just go down and talk to her."

Carly's shoulders visibly sagged before she sighed with defeat, "Fine."

"Good." Placing his hand on the small of her back Sam led her to the stairs, going down them one by one. As they got to the halfway mark, they saw Allison putting on her shoes, wiping furiously at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from where they were.

"Allie, I need to talk to you."

Allison stopped what she was doing for a split second but went back to putting on her shoes. "I can't, I need to get going. Sorry for bothering you." Quickly grabbing her purse, not really wanting to talk to her sister she opened the door but was stopped by a giant metal hand. She looked down at the ground, her breathing becoming heavier and heavier. "Bee, let me go."

_"Not until you talk..."_ The reply came from an old movie clip. Closing her eyes as pain wrenched at her heart. Nothing but grief, sorrow, anger, and hurt consumed her very being, she waited for the wave of pain to fade, and when it started to she spoke in a low voice.

"There is nothing to talk about."

Carly felt much worse than what she initially felt when Sam made her realize what she had said done more damage then what was intended. She knew that she had to fix it quickly. She had already lost her brother, she didn't need to lose her sister as well. So much pain had been caused during the past few years and Carly believed that Allison had suffered the most.

And she was being insensitive. Taking a deep breath she walked up to Allison. "Allie, please don't go. Can we talk?"

Allison's hurt hazel eyes turned slightly to her sister, "I don't want to talk..." Her voice was broken, hurt, and she was on the verge of losing all self control. "Just leave me be."

"I-I'm sorry Allie! I'm so sorry!" Carly cried, as she moved in front of her sister, her eyes tearing up when she came face-to-face with her sisters pain. "I was upset, I wasn't thinking. I did not mean what I said."

She looked down at the tiled floor and sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly, "Maybe not...but I know that there is truth to your words. Just because I lost my husband and my child in one night doesn't mean that it's going to happen to someone else."

Picking up her purse and work suitcase she headed for the door, turned looking at both Carly and Sam as she said, "Congratulations." And with that she headed out the door.

Carly let her tears fall then. Treading slowly over to Sam she wrapped her arms around his waist, laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting more tears fall she began to cry softly, her entire body shaking. She felt horrible for what she has done.

"I messed up!" She sobbed, "I don't think Allie is going to talk to me anymore."

Sam felt his heart clench at his girlfriend's guilt and pain that she had caused. He knew that Carly was truly sorry and she knew that Allison was more hurt than angry at her sisters words. "Carly look at me."

She did, her own eyes were red and puffy.

"Allison is just hurt right now, give her some time."

She sighed, leaning against Sam once more, "I know but I feel so horrible..."

He nodded against her hair, "I know baby, I know. And Allison does too. Just...give her some time, kay?"

"Okay."

Sam glanced up at Bumblebee, his bright blue optics shining brightly with concern for the human femme. "Bee, could you take Allison to the Autobot Headquarters? I don't want her driving, not in the state that she is in."

_"Sure thing, boss!"_ Transforming into his alt mode he exited onto the elevator, blinking his headlights-an indication of a farewell for now type thing. No, she could not be alone right now.


	8. Chapter 08

**Author's Note:** Well, isn't this surprising. More than a month since I updated this story. Sorry about that guys; college has been pretty hectic. Exams in a couple of weeks as well as projects/assignments up the ying-yang.

_Riley O'Neil is the property of 'HURRICANE'Hannah._

_xXxXx_

**Chapter 08**

_xXxXx_

She knew what happened; Carly—in this state—wouldn't have sent the Autobot scout to go after her. No, this was Samuel's doing. And Allison couldn't help but feel a bit light-heartened at the little bit of information she had accumulated.

However, it angered her that no one could just leave her alone; even when that 'accident' happened people wouldn't leave her the hell alone; though, she had to admit that she wasn't particularly in the right mind.

Sometimes she wondered if people either didn't care for her need to be alone or if they were that ignorant of the obvious hints she had dropped.

Allison figured it was both.

The past few years have been the worst for the Spencer family—first her _ex_-husband cheated on her; his mistress causing her to lose both her uterus and fetus all in one day. Then four months later—after waking up from coma she was informed of the death of her brother in the war.

All because of the Decepticons.

She almost died.

Actually, she wished she had.

Sighing, she forcefully pulling her mind from the negative thoughts she focused more on the road as it was more important than thinking of the past, no matter how badly she wanted to change it.

Finally her exit came and she slowed, taking the off-ramp; making careful note to Bumblebee who took the turn awfully fast before getting extremely close to her back bumper.

Checking the clock, Allison almost cursed, noticing that she was going to be late. _'Oh well,'_ she thought. _'Beggars can't be choosers.'_

The people at the N.E.S.T. Headquarters will just have to deal with her being late—though it was a big no-no.

Eventually she pulled up to the **HUMAN RESOURCES **building she showed the guard her ID before making her way for the research specialist parking spot she hurriedly made her way to the entrance with her 15 page report in hand.

_xXxXx_

After a couple of weeks being found Riley O'Neil was finally awake and rearing to go—well as much as the big ole bad medic allowed her too. Her bright eyes took everything in as she studied every Medical PADD, every intricately designed Cybertronian medical tool. She had to admit; being able to meet being from another planet—mechanical ones at that was beyond anything she had ever experienced.

It was awesome!

The familiar tingle of Ratchet's scanners made her squirm and growl. She glared angrily up at the Chief Medical Officer; "Would've been nice for a warning, you big freaking bag of bolts!"

His optic ridges shot upward. "And if I would have asked for consent you would not have agreed."

"You think?" She scoffed, "it is called _common courtesy_. I don't like getting scanned."

"Duly noted."

Riley gave him a lop-sided smirk.

Just before anything more could be said, the PA system in the whole base went off; it was the leader of the Autobots—Optimus Prime.

"_All N.E.S.T. personnel please make their way to auditorium Room One. I repeat; All N.E.S.T. personnel please make their way to auditorium Room One. Autobots please remember to have your holographic matter emitters on."_

Without so much as a warning Ratchet changed into his alternate mode; his hologram flickering to life before her. She yelped, falling back. "Well, you could've _warned_ me before transforming and using your hologram."

"Stop being so dramatic, human."

"Bite me, Cybertronian."

"That would cause you bodily harm, as I do not have the necessary equipment to do so.

"You smart-ass."

With hand extended he helped her to her feet. Giving him a questioning look she asked; "Why do I have to go?"

His hologram's brows rose, his bright blue, aquamarine orbs shone with amusement behind his dark, square-rimmed glasses. "My scans show that your body has not fully recuperated from the ordeal in Chicago a few weeks ago. You still have to lean on something after standing for just a few short minutes."

She supposed she couldn't argue with that. After all he was a medic and she was not. "So...in other words you're stuck with baby-sitting me, then huh?"

"You are not an infant."

"That's...not what I meant, Ratchet." Riley muttered, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "It's an expression as instead of getting to do things you need/ want to do, you have to watch over me; when quite frank, I am capable of doing so. I know I'm still not fully healed but it doesn't mean I'm going to over-exert myself."

He gave her a dubious look. She cleared her throat, looking sheepishly up at him.

"Heh, well...I will _try_ and not to."

Ratchet didn't say anything in response as they headed for the door. Riley gave him a sideways glance. "Um, don't you need your alt mode?"

"Not going to Auditorium Room One; or around base for that matter. With the help of Que, we designed an electrical transmitter that allows us to hone in on our forms, thus allowing us to go further distances away from our body. It is great for stealth, and dealing with humans who may or may not be used to our true forms."

"I suppose. But would it not be better to just get them used to you first before you start using your hologram emitter thingies?"

He nodded. "It would be easier, yes. However, Optimus had agreed to the terms of the Nations that they would abide by their wishes."

She gave no comment as they slowly walked down the hall. Riley couldn't help but feel that the place was awfully gloomy. The walls and flooring were both made of concrete—a dark grey color. Not a picture could be seen; she figured that they would—or should have at least pictures from the previous wars or even those who have lost their life in this one.

Hell, even have pictures of a freaking butterfly would do.

Riley admitted she liked dark colors, she hated bright colors but at least she has something on her walls to make the pictures pop.

She gritted her teeth as she heard the annoying sound of the most ignorant. The most conceited man she had ever met; Seymour Simmons. Yes, he may have been in charge at Sector Seven. He may have a book published, but there was no way in hell she was going to call him Super Seymour.

She was extremely tempted to hit him with one of the human sized wrenches.

...perhaps she had been around the Ole Hatchet a bit too long—and it was only a couple weeks, not even.

She narrowed her eyes as the guy snubbed his nose in the air and strutted down the hallway, calling out for some guy named Dutch. She raised her brow as the ginger head was carrying the lazy-ass's suitcase.

Ratchet leaned in closer, the hair from the hologram tickling her ear, turning her head slightly as he began talking to her in a low voice. "I get the feeling that you do not think too kindly of that man."

She narrowed her gaze to the back of the man's head. "No. He's the most pompous, conceited, ignorant piece of shit I have ever met...and that's saying something."

The slightest of smirks played out on his lips.

Reaching the Auditorium Room they sat in the very front row, and on the other side were the head specialists at the Headquarters. A woman with long wavy light brown hair stood at the podium, her glasses barely noticeable but sometimes they caught the light from over-head. She wore a navy blue pencil skirt, black pumps, and a teal colored blouse, a white lab coat draped over it.

She glanced around the room. Riley squinted a bit, but she could faintly make out the red puffy eyes. It shouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she had been crying. The woman in front watched as everyone filed into the room, the noise building ten-fold. Within moments the room was filled to capacity.

Once the room was filled, they quickly settled. The woman stepped forward to the microphone. "Hello, my name is Allison Spencer, and I am the Head Researcher at the N.E.S.T. facility in the UK. I am here to educate you on our newest achievement in the labs. Which..." Allison glanced over at where the Autobots were, "will be an asset to both the Transformers and humans alike."


	9. Chapter 09

**Author's Note: **So, I don't necessarily have an excuse except for school. I failed two classes (Computerized Accounting and Intermediate Spreadsheets); though I do get to finish my Spring term; however, for me to pass the course I can take a supplemental exam that will allow me to add marks onto my failing subjects so that I can graduate with a 60% in those classes. I have already submitted my request to my instructors asking for the supplemental.

So here's to hoping.

I really need to update a few of my other fics as well, but it has been quite a feat. With college, trying to stay active so I can submit my application to the Canadian Forces...

I'll quite my ranting now. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 09<strong>_

"This new technology that we have been working on for the past few years will not only help humans but they will also help Cybertronians if they are in need. These are known as AND1289; the most advanced pieces of equipment known to man." Turning around slightly, Allison held up a remote to the theatre-sized screen behind her. Within seconds pictures, diagrams, and other information popped up. Every few minutes the PowerPoint slides that were put together would move every few minutes as she explained about the project.

"Even though we have already experimented with these machines by having humans and Cybertronians alike try them out, they still do need to have some of the kinks worked out; please keep that in mind." She held the remote up, the screen paused at one of the slides. This particular one was of a human lying on the berth, with 15 different electrodes placed on the body; three were placed on the forehead, one in the middle and two on the temple, two were placed on the chest, upper arms, forearms, and thighs. On his feet were another two more. All these electrodes were hooked up to an actual person; in the same places as the Android.

The next slide popped up as she continued. "Mostly everyone knows that the brain sends electrical impulses from one part of the brain to the other, these impulses are then transferred to various parts of the body; where they do their every day functions. Well, these machines more or less works in that way, when the electrodes are attached to the human body for 24 hours to a week, they record every little detail, from feelings, emotions, movement, and mannerisms. Once the recordings are finished we analyze and transfer the data to one of the CPU's that are stored in the android, where they will function like a normal human being. Sort of like that movie _'Surrogate'_ with Bruce Willis."

The next slide appeared, showing the process in which Allison had just explained. Ratchet had to admit, this was something far more advanced for humans; he would never ever have thought they would've made something that they themselves considered to be shells. He shot Riley a glare when he heard an intentionally loud yawn escape her mouth. She smirked, earning yet another glare from the old Hatchet.

"As for the Cybertronians what we do is have a copy of your back-up memories placed within the android. If a Transformers body is heavily damaged in battle; or by any other means, we can have the data transferred for the time being while that 'bots body is repaired, and their spark up to part." She looked around, "Uh, who is the Chief Medical Officer for the Autobots."

Ratchet slowly raised his holoform's hand. She ushered for him to step on stage. "Could you please come up, I have a few questions to ask." And quickly she added. "Please?"

He rose from his seat, and walked to where she was standing on the stage. Allison turned to him, "Okay, if a spark is weak in a Transformer during battle could their spark be transferred to another body until it regains the strength it needs?"

"It has been attempted a few times." He admitted. "However, it didn't really make it past a vorn or two before it was extinguished, we are still working on the exact reasons as to why it is not able to stay online. However, it has never been placed in a smaller body before, either."

Allison smiled; however, Ratchet noticed it didn't reach her eyes, something was bothering her and by Primus he would find out, in his peripheral vision he noticed the worried looks that she was receiving from few of the members of the N.E.S.T. team, as well as the holographic projections of the Autobots as well. Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed her distress. When she spoke, his attention was directed back to her. "We actually have done some experiments using a weak Cybertronian Spark-" The look on his face hardened and he looked at her, wondering where on Earth they received a spark. She noticed this for she quickly added; "Now before anyone says anything about this let me say that it was a weakened spark of a Decepticon. We were on the verge of losing it but we added a small amount of Energon and placed it within the tubing of the android, allowing the liquid to surround the spark; needless to say, your energon is helping the spark stay alive, it is becoming stronger as each day passes."

She looked at Ratchet then out to where everyone was seated. "This has been issued by the higher ups; everyone must have an android selected for them and their recordings finished by the end of the month. You have any questions please e-mail me at the address listed on the screen."

Shouts of disagreement filled the room as this news brought much rage. Allison watched on quietly as she was given the finger, the foul language of the soldiers pouring from their mouths, as they wrote down her e-mail, quickly fleeing from the room in an angered fit. Pain invaded her mind and soul; t. Her eyes skimmed over the remaining soldiers that sat there, stunned. Pain invaded her mind and soul; of course, having some machine being a replacement for someone you love hurt more than losing them.

She didn't blame the soldiers or the personnel for being angered at her; or maybe they were angered at the higher ups for wanting them to go through this. Perhaps they just needed someone to be their verbal punching bag.

Ratchet's processor replayed few days after cleanup of the city and the N.E.S.T. Headquarters were being cleaned up. He remembered the feelings he felt looking at his old friend's rusted body in a huge plastic container. Anger, sadness, bitterness...

He also remembered something else as well. His bright blue, inhuman eyes shone as realization struck and without thinking he grabbed a hold of Doctor Spencer's arm, causing her to turn around with a yelp. She looked up at him with bewilderment. "What the hell was that for?"

And in a low voice replied; "I need your help, follow me, Ms. Spencer." She nodded, stepping down off of the stage, walking down the aisle; she almost missed him telling the ignorant girl who had intentionally yawned during her speech to follow. Soon, all three of them were heading out into the hall. Allison found herself having a hard time trying to keep up with the Autobot medic. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the blond-haired girl was also having trouble keeping up.

Confusion written all over her face she wondered what could be of utmost importance that they would have to travel down the hall with such haste. Was there a fire somewhere that she didn't know about? No, probably not, there would've been an interruption over the speaker about it. No. It was something else.

Reaching huge double doors she felt Ratchet's grip loosen before letting go of her arm. Wordlessly, he turned his attention to the human sized panel on the lower left side of the door before punching in a code. Upon entering Allison quickly noticed that the room that they stepped into was the Med Bay. Her attention averted, she glanced around at the huge machinery as well as the human sized medical equipment that was in the room. On the left of the wall lined hospital beds, divided by green curtains, beside each and one of them was a bed; above them was a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope, oxygen tank with a face mask. On the right was the Cybertronian-sized desk, an overhead light, a chair. Every other wall was with shelving units cluttered with other medical supplies, cans of energon, and tools.

Laying smack dab in the middle was a metal berth—a huge metal berth at that. She stopped short as she walked into Ratchet's holoform which abruptly stopped in front of her. He turned around, his bright blue scrutinizing gaze made her feel awfully uncomfortable. Giving a sheepish look she whispered an apology.

He nodded. "I was talking to you, but apparently you were awe-stricken by the machinery in my Med Bay. She felt her face burning. However, she kept quiet.

"I will extend my courtesy to you by repeating what I said." He looked to her, his eyes asking her if she would like to hear what he had just said. Without hesitation she nodded her approval. "Your lecture today in the briefing room was astounding, doctor. The idea of transferring a spark to a smaller frame until it regains strength is, I admit, never really crossed my mind as an advancement that your race wouldn't make for at least a few hundred years."

She nodded, biting her tongue to keep from remarking; she figured it was a better compliment than what she could've received. "To be perfectly honest, Ms. Spencer, the energon being fed through the tubes of the android so that it allows the spark to regain the once powerful strength is quite fascinating; and that I really haven't thought of that."

Now that surprised her, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes." He walked away, only a few steps, turned his head. "Are you coming or not?"

Both she and the blond haired girl followed him to a room that was filled with totes and various other containers. She watched curiously as he approached one that lay all by itself in the middle; he lifted the lid. She gasped as she saw the rusted pieces, the obvious pieces of one of the Autobot soldiers. Her eyes slightly watering as she glanced to Ratchet's solemn expression.

Ratchet's gaze fell down to his fallen friend then back to her. "I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Her eyes lingered on the rusted body of one of Ratchet's fallen comrades. Parts were still visible underneath the rusty veil. Tearing her eyes away from the container back to the holoform before her. As she spoke, her voice was barely audible.<p>

"Wh-What happened?"

Ratchet's blue orbs didn't meet her gaze as he continued to look into the container. From where she was situated she saw his jaw clench, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the lid tightly. Painful memories being brought to the forefront of his processor; "Sentinel Prime infected him with something called rust sickness."

_'Prime..?' _She paused, gathering her thoughts before asking; "But wasn't he an Autobot?"

Ratchet sighed, "He was, but he betrayed us by making a deal with Megatron; which ended up in his own destruction." His eyes shut, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Allison knew that they were sentient beings, but never, had she ever seen them show so much emotion. She felt her own heart breaking as she listened to him speak. Then and there she knew what she had to do.

"I'll help. Whatever you may want or need I will do whatever I can to help." Her sincere words warmed Ratchet's spark. He was secretly hoping that she would agreed to his request.

He nodded, a relieved smile spreading across his face. "I really do appreciate that, doctor." He paused, thinking. "Would there happen to be an android that would have to be transferred down here for the scientists at this facility to see?"

She nodded, "Yes. It was mandatory." Her brows furrowed in confusion at his random question.

"Good, we will need to have it transferred to Med Bay immediately."

"How come?"

Instead of answering he turned, deactivating the holoform, the sounds of shifting metal could be heard in the room over. The girl who she was told was named Riley rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. And from where Allison was standing, this was wasting her precious time. Having the urge to smack her upside the head was becoming more hard for her to control as she walked passed the girl and looked up to the Chief Medical Officer. His optics dimmed slightly as he set his hand down to the floor, urging her to climb on, reluctantly, she did, closing her eyes as she felt herself being lifted.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was terrified of heights. After almost falling out of a carnival ride when she was a child she had been scared ever since. Even though she knew that she was safe sitting on Ratchet's hand she couldn't help but having those memories fill her mind. Forcing herself to not pay attention to the height she was currently at and looked up to Ratchet's face when she felt an unfamiliar tingle running throughout her body.

"You do not like being up this high." It was more of a statement than a question. She gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh...no. I don't."

"Do you want me to place you back to your level?"

Giving him a timid smile she shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

A few seconds after somewhat getting used to being up so high, she took a deep breath, gripped onto one of the ridges in his fingers and peered over the edge. Her breath catching as she noticed_ how_ high they were. Her thoughts were cut short when they entered a darkened room, except for a bluish light pulsing every few seconds.

As they entered she heard Ratchet's intake valve hitch a bit, and as he spoke his voice sounded heartbroken. "What you see here is Ironhide's weakened spark. The electrical current being sent to the spark is keeping it alight. Just barely." She looked up at him, noticing that he blue orbs were bright and fixated on her. "This is why I had asked you for your assistance. After your lecture I knew what I had to do; transfer Ironhide's spark to the android. It will be a protective casing and it would provide Ironhide a life again as his spark strengthens in time. Random: What do you know of the spark, Allison?"

She shrugged. "Not a whole hell of a lot. I do know it acts as your 'heart'."

"In human terms yes it is. A spark is also what you humans consider the very soul of a Cybertronian. When we are off-lined in battled, our spark is carried to the Well-Of-The-AllSparks."

"Just like human souls...though it hasn't been proven...we just think our soul leaves the body and is carried to Heaven."

"Just like that."

She nodded, understanding the concept in which all Cybertronian's believed in. Leaning in closer to the spark; a beautiful ball of light, currents of light blue, white and a hint of yellow danced together as they are absorbed into the spark. She had to admit it was mesmerizing to see.

"When Ironhide's spark becomes stronger it can be placed into one of our bigger shells."

"How long would that take?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the ball of light.

"It depends. His body had sustained irreversible damage, the shock and drain of energon to the spark has weakened it considerably. It may take vorns for it to fully recover from it."

"When do you need the android?"

"As soon as it possibly can be transferred from your facility to Med Bay."

She turned, smiling a big smile up at him. "Well, today is your lucky day!" Without another word she grabbed her phone, turning her back from the medic as she dialed. "Hi, this is Dr. Allison Spencer. Head Researcher at the N.E.S.T. facility in London, England. Reference number 22124. I need to have the android that was brought to Headquarters in DC be transferred to Med Bay, immediately."

A voice on the other end spoke before Allison spoke yet again, her voice was sharp, and authoritative. "You best be getting it fixed." She cursed. "I really don't care who brings it down, do it. That is an order." A pause, "Good." Hanging up her phone she shook her head, rolling her eyes. "For a bunch of military personnel and highly educated beings they are incredibly childish at times."

A smirk played on his metallic face. "I know what you mean."

"The android had gotten slightly damaged as they took it off of the plane. Apparently they didn't read 'FRAGILE' on the box. It's not major damage; however, so it should take at least a couple hours before it arrives."

"I appreciate what you're doing for us, doctor."

"No problem."

_~~~xXxXx~~~_

A couple of hours had passed, during that time Allison and Riley had finally gotten out of their hardened shells and spoke about anything that came to mind. Allison admitted that she felt guilty for thinking about hitting her earlier. Riley had amazing ideas for things that meant the most to her, she even considered about applying to Harvard to get a degree in Political Science and Technical Engineering Science. Allison had even offered for her to become her assistant after getting her degrees from the prestigious university. Riley had eagerly agreed.

Their conversation was cut short when the android was finally brought in on a stretcher. Ratchet transformed, activating his holoform as both Riley and Allison got into their protective gear. Thanking the soldiers for bringing it down, they immediately rolled the android to the room where the spark was kept. As Ratchet prepared for the transfer of the spark, both human females took to doing the systems check of the android, making sure that the electrodes were placed exactly on the right spots as what was shown previously on the slides.

Minutes passed before everything was all set. Ratchet held a small disk in his hand. Riley nodded to it. "What is that, doc?"

"Ironhide's up-to-date memory processor. I had forgotten that he had decided to have his CPU streamlines to the Autobot System Management. Everything up to his memories of Sentinel's betrayal has been stored." Placing the disk to the back of the android's head he looked at the girls. "Ready?"

Putting their eye goggles on they indicated that they were indeed ready. Ratchet told them to clear the body as his bipedal mode transferred the spark carefully into the make-shift spark chamber that was created. It was a tight squeeze but fit in their right. he nodded his holoform's head to Allison, indicating for her to start the energon drip.

Tension was high as their was nothing at first, but with a bit of tinkering, the breath that everyone was holding was let out in woosh of air. A steady beeping; a heart/spark monitor indicated that the spark was indeed thriving. Slowly but surely. They watched as the energon seeped into the clear tubes connecting to the spark, it seemed to have glowed slightly brighter.

Allison smiled behind her mask. "He's a fighter."

"Tell me about it." Ratchet began closing up the chest plates, attaching the skin colored silicon back onto the plating. He sat back. "Now we wait."

They didn't know how long the three of them had waited. They had a couple instances where the spark seemed to be in distress, but as soon as Ratchet got remotely close to the android it would go back to normal. Eventually, it stopped freaking out, and the beeping increased steadily. Allison yawned, glancing over at the chair that Riley had somehow managed to curl up on, sleeping soundly.

Allison grimaced. "I wonder how she can sleep like that without falling off."

"You'd be surprised."

She turned. "She does it often, I take it?"

"More times than not." He looked to her. "You have done quite a bit of work, Allison. Maybe you should get some recharge as well."

"What about you?"

"My systems can be alert for at least a few earth weeks before I need to recharge. Do not worry about me." And before Allison could protest he added. "Don't make me get a sedative for you to sleep."

She gawked at him.

"By Primus human, I do mean what I say."

"Yes grouch." She murmured, situating herself in a way that she could be comfortable. As much as she could on a love seat. She never realized how exhausted she was until she closed her eyes, drifting off into a dreamless state.

What only seemed like minutes was actually a couple hours as yelling startled her awake. Painful yelling, shooting up from her awkward position her grogginess quickly dissipated as she looked to where the commotion was. Her eyes widening.

Both she and Riley quickly got to Ratchet's Aid. Allison gasped when she saw that the androids eyes were not hazel like what it was earlier, instead it was overrun by a vibrant color of blue. It was beautiful. However, his gaze was awfully deadly. Ironhide narrowed his gaze. "Let me up. Before I shoot."

Allison couldn't help but smirk. "If you had a gun maybe."

Ironhide's gaze hardened even more and he grumbled, but settled back down. His gaze turned to Ratchet. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"...Not exactly..." He paused. "Bits and pieces, pain, anger, then blackness."

Allison nodded, "Don't worry, you will get your memories in due time." She glanced up at Ratchet with a worried gaze. "However, I don't think that's a particular memory you would necessarily want..."

Ironhide's hardened gaze turned confused. "What in the name of Primus are you talking about?"

"Uhm, let's wait until you recover a bit more before we tell you anything."

"Fine."

Ratchet turned to Allison and with a quiet voice he said. "Thank you, doctor. For everything." He smiled. "Both you and Riley must be exhausted, go to one of the beds out in Med Bay area and sleep. I will see to this bag of bolts."

This time they had no complaints. Allison turned, yawned, walked to the door and then paused. Without turning she smiled. "Hey Ironhide?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome back."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, this story hadn't been updated for awhile, but not as long as it possibly could have been. Soon, I will be a college graduate of the Office Administration program from NBCC-Woodstock. It has been one heck of a ride these past nine months, but hey, it was definitely worth it. I will miss my OA ladies, and the instructors who have made this year worthwhile.

June 27th is graduation :D

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Eleven~<strong>

A _few weeks later..._

Allison hadn't spoken to her sister since their argument. She still didn't feel like talking with her, even though she was slowly reconsidering, especially seeing as the Witwicky boy wouldn't stop bringing it up during every conversation they had at the base. Though, at the same time, every time she thought about talking with Carly she would feel guilty for saying something about her unexpected pregnancy.

Maybe Carly was right; just because her ex left her, and his mistress caused her to miscarry didn't mean it would happen to everyone. Through a couple years of therapy, she was told to try and let go of the past and try and look into the future. Allison just couldn't seem to let go of something that had meant the world to her—family.

It didn't seem fair; not in her eyes at least.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she set the pages she was looking at down at her desk. She felt as though she was stuck in between a rock and a hard place, with seemingly no place to escape. Leaning back in her seat she allowed her mind to become blank, every thought was blocked.

That was until her pager went off, glancing down at the little device that Ratchet made for her, her eyes widened in confusion and anger. Growling, she got up and headed for the door, turning off the light before making her way to the med bay.

From what the message said their newest patient was causing havoc, even though said patient was told to stay put until both she and Ratchet could discharge him. Apparently, he didn't know how to heed doctor's orders very well.

And as soon as the automatic doors open her eyes widened, "What the hell is _this?_"

Ironhide was crumpled on the floor, holding to the side of the berth as he was being glared at by Ratchet, they both slightly jumped at her sudden intrusion. She glanced from one bot to the next, both wearing angered expressions. Ratchet held a wrench tightly in one hand, a couple were laying a couple feet away from Ironhide.

"How old are you?" She asked, angrily, snatching the wrench from Ratchet's holoform, glaring at him as she stalked over and grabbed the other two wrenches before tossing them up onto an empty berth. She knelt down to Ironhide, ignoring the look he was giving her as she placed one of his arms over her shoulder as she wrapped her own arm around his waist.

"Okay, on the count of three I want you to push up with your free hand; we need to get you back onto the berth. Ready? One. Two. Three." With that they both slowly made it so that Ironhide was sitting on the berth, Allison's hands steadying him as he was still weak. And as she did so she gave him an equal glare. "Now, what was that? Why were you crumpled up on the floor?"

Ironhide's bright blue orbs darkened as he looked away, grumbling something in Cybertronian. Ratchet scowled, making his way over to the mech. Allison cast him a look, holding out her hand. "YOU stay put." Her hazel eyes shone with disbelief and frustration, "What do you think you're doing throwing wrenches at an extremely expensive piece of equipment and patient?"

Ratchet averted his gaze. "He wouldn't listen when I told him that he was not yet ready to get out of Med Bay yet."

"So, when he decided not to listen you did the first thing that came to mind, right? Throw wrenches at your patient?"

Ratchet bit back a remark as he stared at Allison. He could practically feel the anger emanting from her as every part of her body told him that he should not have done that. He felt guilty then. Normally he would throw wrenches, but she was right. The equipment that was keeping Ironhide alive now was quite expensive. He sighed, his holoform's eyes closing. "I am sorry, doctor. I was not considering what my actions may have caused."

She stared at him, her brows scrunched in confusion. She wasn't expecting that. "Uh, apologies accepted, but please remember not to do it again. And you..." she turned her attention to Ironhide. "You are to follow our rules. You are alive right now because of something that the researching team—I as head researcher had developed for humans and bots alike. I do not need this to be ruined because of your rebellious behaviour."

Ironhide just gaped at her, before something entering his processor. "Yes. I want to know why I am in this robotic form of a human rather than in another shell; I realize that Sentinel Prime had my body heavily damaged-."

"You told him?"

"No, I did not. He fit the pieces himself."

"...as I was saying...where my other body was damaged could I not have been transferred to another shell for the time being." Realization struck, "My body was completely destroyed wasn't it?"

Allison and Ratchet exchanged glances, taking a deep breath Allison replied; "Unfortunately so. Because of the shock, and energon loss that your original body has sustained, you spark is severely weak, it will take quite awhile for the strength to return."

'_If it returns...'_

Ironhide closed his eyes, his jaw set. "Is that why I can't stand?"

"Not quite. It's because you sort of have to relearn how to walk and everything."

His shoulders sagged. "Are you fragging kidding me?"

Allison gave a nervous laugh, "Um, no."

He looked at Ratchet, who held his hands up. "Oh no. Don't look at me for help, I can't do anything anyways, not without damaging the body you currently have now."

"I want a Cybertronian body, I feel weird in this."

"Too bad," Allison barked, "What you want and what you need are two very different things. You are just going to have to be patient."

"Patience is not in his vocabulary, doctor." Ratchet muttered. Ironhide shot him a heated glare as Allison looked back at him with disbelief. Sighing she got up, hands clenched.

"I think we have to get you to attend a couple of seminars about how to act/treat a patient. Wouldn't you agree, _Ratchet_?"

"I have no further comment at this time."

She smiled. "Good. " She turned to leave, looking at the both of them again. "Ratchet, if I get a page about another one of your 'wrench-throwing tiffs' I will make sure every damned one of them is confiscated." She looked at Ironhide, her gaze softening slightly. "And you...I know you want a Cybertronian shell and everything, but for the time being enjoy what you have, because without it, you more than likely wouldn't be here."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait in an update on this fic, a lot of stuff has been happening and my muses for practically all my stories was lost, but now they are found, so here's hoping I can update as much as I can :)**_

_**xXxXx**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**xXxXx**_

Learning how to stand and walk was more than frustrating. At least, that's what Ironhide thought. As each day passed he felt as though he wasn't getting anywhere and every time he went to take a step by himself he would fall.

It was becoming disheartening to the ex-mech.

He wanted his old body back, and his demeanor showed it.

Allison frowned, "Would you stop being such a sore ass? Don't you give me that look! I know it must be hard finding out that you have to relearn how to do certain things, but be thankful that you're here and not in the Pit of The All-Sparks."

And that, he was thankful, very thankful.

He watched as she sighed and sat down next to him on the berth, placing a gentle hand on his back. She looked at him, giving him a small smile. "And with you just getting a new body within two months, and being up and about as much as you are is quite a miracle"

Ironhide closed his aquamarine orbs and gritted his teeth, "Maybe from yours and Ratchet's standpoint, but not from mine. Do you realize how much I want to get back into being the Autobot's Weapon's Specialist? I feel useless while they're out there putting their life on the line."

Allison's brows rose in surprise, "Easy there tiger. I know how you must feel. Before mine and Carly's brother died we...we felt helpless while he was out on the front lines...now that we're older we're doing everything we can to help everyone else."

A moment of silence before Ironhide asked; "Have you talked to Witwicky and your sister?"

She sighed, "No."

"When are you going to quit acting like a sparkling and go and talk with them?"

She scoffed. "I will." _Eventually._

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it."

She shot him a look that would've made Megatron himself cringe. His jet black hair fell into his eyes, blowing in annoyance at the strands that kept on poking him in the eye. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ironhide noticed the slight saddened change to the woman's demeanour.

He looked at her curiously. "Is something troubling you?"

She snapped back to reality, "What?"

"Is something troubling you?"

Her face turned slightly red, "uh, no. Why?"

"The change in demeanour, your temperature, and decrease in blood pressure."

Yes, she forgot that the androids had things to detect if someone was lying, or if they can monitor their vitals. Ratchet's doing. She just shook her head, "Nothing to worry about."

He still wasn't convinced but he didn't push the issue. Within moments, his hands were gripping on to the metal bars on either side of him. Taking a harsh breath through his intake valves he growled as he lost his footing, almost crashing to the floor. He cursed, hissing in pain as his arm groaned, being pulled into a very awkward position.

Cringing, Allison told him that rehabilitation was finished for the day as she placed his arm back into the socket, once she made sure he had full movement, and there was no initial damage she helped him back to the wheelchair.

Her heart broke when the look of all encouragement completely disappeared from view. The once proud Autobot was nothing but a wreck. Anger and pain swept through her-it was all Sentinel Prime's fault!

She placed her hands under chin, prompting him to look at her, he did as told. "Don't get so discouraged. You have to believe in yourself."

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

When they headed down the hall back to the Med Bay they were pulled to the side by Director Mearing. "Dr. Allison Spencer, do you know where Ratchet is?"

She thought for a moment, "No. Why?"

"Well," she said with impatience. "He was supposed to be at the mandatory meeting regarding..." Her eyes landed on Ironhide with displeasure, "Permanent refugees. And where I knew you worked with him that you would know where he was."

Allison's face held no emotion as she spoke, "I work with him; I'm not his baby-sitter ma'am. He's probably has other work to do."

She scoffed, "Like what?"

"I don't know."

Ironhide didn't comment, though he wanted to tell that evil human woman where to go and how to quickly get there. The disrespect that she displayed to the Autobots and their allies was nothing short of arrogance. If murder was legal on that planet she would have been the first one to be taken out.

Once they were out of earshot Allison grumbled something almost inaudibly. "What did you say?"

"I said, that woman really needs to stick her ego up her ass!" She growled, "I absolutely despise that woman!"

Finally, someone who agreed with him. He smirked a little. "She is just doing her job."

She slowed the wheelchair down a bit before bending over, "Uh...she doesn't have to be a bitch, you know."

Shrugging he replied, "Maybe not, but would anyone take someone seriously if they weren't?|

"Point taken," Allison continued with her normal pace, a comfortable silence befalling them before she opened her mouth to speak, "But...she could have done something to prevent you guys from being exiled."

His eyes widened, his attention fully on her now, "Whoa, what?"

She bit her lip. "I guess you never heard then..." Sighing she added; "Sentinel Prime forced the World Leaders to exile the Autobots..."

His eyes narrowed, painful memories surfaced. Anger and hatred. Gritting his teeth he forced his emotions down. "Sentinel," He growled, his hand forming into an angered ball.

She cringed, "I-I'm apologize. I should have realized that would be a soft topic for you right now."

He waved her off as his other subconsciously rubbed his chest. If it wasn't for Sentinel Prime he wouldn't have to deal with rehabilitation, or finding out that his spark was weak-or rather if they didn't know about the new prototypes he wouldn't be there at all. Ironhide really began to feel guilty-they did absolutely everything to bring him back and the fact that he showed so much disdain for occupying a human-android-look-alike really made him feel like scrap.

As soon as Lieutenant-colonel William Lennox—his previous charge found out that he was indeed alive caused his spark to tug painfully within its chasis. The relief and tears that shone in the human's eyes made Ironhide be even more thankful.

When he was told the reaction that a youngling displayed regarding him caused him to feel guilty; he was the reason why she was going through so much grief.

If they hadn't come to that planet in the first place they wouldn't have been involved in their war, millions and millions of people wouldn't be losing loved ones due to them...if they weren't there...


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, this story has a mind of it's own as it's currently putting in the Avengers. Yes, so I guess now it's gonna be a crossover...BUT it's not going to be changed-the category I mean...or perhaps not right now. And I do apologize if the characterizations of the Avengers (not all of them speak in this) please forgive me!**

**And I apologize for the horrible wait in an update!**

Two weeks turned into six months and during those times she had seen much change during her stay at the N.E.S.T. Headquarters in Washington, D.C. Everything had started to fall into place.

Ironhide had finally regained function of all limbs and is able to train with the rest of the soldiers that were there, and Allison was happy to see that Ironhide had gotten a huge bit of his attitude back, and he was becoming rather comfortable with his new form.

Which made her even happier.

Riley, much to Allison's surprise, had been asked my N.E.S.T. director Charlotte Mearing, and Ratchet to become the mechanical/medical aid to the Cybertronians-AKA become Ratchet's assistant. If anyone could take on Ratchet's snarky remarks and dish it right back to the CMO it was definitely Riley.

She smirked, the young girl definitely has changed.

And now, from different sources, Ratchet and Riley have taken on a task that was long since put on the back burner; bringing Jazz back. Allison winced, she remembered the video footage of how easily Megatron had deactivated him. And with small hands, Riley was capable of reaching tight areas that the CMO could not.

She hoped to the heavens that they would be able to bring back their long lost friend.

It would bring their spirits up a bit. And Optimus, the poor bot, she felt bad for him still. The leaders of their world have taken into consideration yet again that Optimus knew what Sentinel was going to do and try and bring Cybertron to their planet. Needless to say, Optimus was kicking himself horribly over that mistake.

Allison knew Sam was right, it just made Optimus seem human for a change. It was actually quite refreshing to see that even though they were advanced species that even they made mistakes.

She was also quite surprised that during Carly's seven months of pregnancy Sam had proposed to her. Allison liked Sam, she really did, but she did feel hesitant about the whole thing. Not because she didn't think Sam would make a good father, or a good husband, but the fact that with his experience with the Autobots and the fact that he saved Earth countless times he had finally been made the official ambassador to the Autobots, a lot of responisibilities for someone to uphold.

She sighed, glancing down at her coffee, stirring the spoon in the liquid, even though the sugar had already dissolved.

Chicago was finally beginning to look like a city rather than a war zone, and the people have started to somewhat come to terms with their current predicament. And with help from N.E.S.T. and the United Nations have bought a huge apartment complex just outside of the city so that people who had lost their homes in the disaster could start over.

Allison had to smirk, Dylan Gould had been found and placed behind bars, awaiting a punishment considering the severity of his crime. And to the members of his accounting firm. She couldn't believe that he would rather deal with a lifelong sentence then help his fellow human beings take control on the plans and activity of the Decepticons. But he chose wrong.

She almost laughed, with him in jail, his biggest rival; Tony Stark of Stark Industries had taken over Hotchkiss Gould Investments, especially after learning about his connection to the Decepticons.

She felt unsettled by that information, but even though he was a smart ass most of the time, Allison knew that Tony wouldn't delibrately put the earth at risk. Well, not intentionally speaking, anyway.

_Oh well,_ She thought. She didn`t care about the feelings of Dylan. He caused enough problems and put the earth at even greater risk of not saying anything to the authorities. He deserved whatever he would get.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened to her labratory and smiled when she saw Lieutenant Colonel, Ironhide, Riley, Sam, Carly, and Director Mearing stepped in. Her mouth opened wide when she realized who was with them.

The Avengers. The world's mightiest heroes.

"Where everything is extremely expensive everything here is NOT to be touched." His gaze glanced to the man with a red cape, and long blond hair as he immediately brought his hand back, looking a bit sheepishly as he stepped away from it.

Allison tried not to let amusement show as she slowly made her way over the group. Will nodded his head in greeting and turned his attention back to the visitors, "I would like to introduce you to one of the head researchers here at N.E.S.T, Allison Spencer. Allison, these are the Avengers."

She smiled, nodding to each of them as they introduced themselves. The one named Thor came up to her, grabbed her hand and placed his lips gently upon them, her face heating up, "Such a wonderful maiden such as yourself shouldn't look so exhausted."

Before anyone could realize what was happening, the God of Thunder had found himself being pinned against the wall. Will, Sam, and Mearing at the wall, pulling Ironhide off. Anger plastered his face as he said in a threatening tone, "You ever touch her again, I will break you in half."

Will pulled him back, placing himself in the middle of the two angered men. He looked at Ironhide, "What the hell was that?"

His eyes were still blazing with anger before it disappeared, replaced with embarrassment, regret, and confusion, "I-I don't know." With that he left without a word.

Allison's eyes followed him, and as she was about to run after him, Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "He...needs to be alone."

All eyes were on her and she swallowed hard as she tentatively walked over to Thor whom was wiping his lip and leaning against the wall, she knelt down. "Let me look." His eyes locked onto hers as she removed his hand tenderly and winced when she saw that his lip was busted, "I apologize for his behavior, he's not usually like this. I will see about having a diagnostic testing done on his form later on...after he cools down. Are...are you going to be alright?"

He nodded, "I shall be fine, no need to worry."

She nodded slowly, feeling guilty for Ironhide's actions. Director Mearing looked less than pleased. "I suggest, doctor that you find out what has gotten into him, and to report it to Optimus and Ratchet as soon as possible."

"Didn't I not just say I was going to take him to Ratchet for a diagnostic to see what had triggered his behavior? And once the diagnostic is finished I will most definitely make sure to have a word with Optimus about it."

"You better, Spencer."

Allison felt her anger rising. She did not appreciate the tone that Mearing was giving her but she bit her tongue nonetheless, it would not be good to have a verbal sparring contest with someone who is higher ranking. She counted to ten and walked away, barely missing the question of whether she was free to accompany them on the rest of the tour. She ignored the glare she received from Charlotte as she accepted the offer.

She walked with Lennox, Sam, and Mearing.

They spoke of a variety of things, Tony seemed awfully excited to know that they were on their way to meet Wheeljack, the Autobots scientist. He gave a cheeky grin,"What kind of stuff does he design?"

They exchanged glances, before nodding, Lennox turned and laughed, "Would you like to find out instead of asking?"

"That sounds like a plan, Lennox. Lead the way!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** So, I am back. I missed everyone and I have to apologize if I wasted anyone's time. I guess I was going through a phase, perhaps. And maybe deep down I knew I wasn't going to leave this site for good. I love wattpad and everything but it needs more fanfiction like those that are on here x3 And...I missed everyone immensely!

XxXxX

After Ironhide's outburst everyone's mood took a downward shift. Awkward silence fell over them immediately, but their attention soon found its way back to the matter at present—the tour of the N.E.S.T. facility and to see whether or not the personnel at the base could handle the God of Mischief; Loki.

So far though everything looked promising and the base seemed as strong as anything. And with the Autobots there on base with various personnel able to deal with any situation that they have faced so far with the Decepticons in Tranquility, Egypt, and just recently the worldwide battle they had just dealt with a few months prior.

And if Director Fury and the administration have any thoughts; well, it was safe to say that if or even when the time comes for Loki to be guarded—and where it will be the most durable for his stay.

N.E.S.T. would be the top one that they have seen so far.

They were willing and able. Everyone else that they have spoken to was extremely hesitant on taking him in.

After the tour they had said their goodbyes. Tony Stark shook Will Lennox' hand, "You have a fine facility here and I can just picture this team to be as much of an asset to the Avengers but also for N.E.S.T. as well."

"Well, if we have any problems with the Decepticons I'm sure you guys will be the one's we'll call."

And as a few guards escorted them to the exit both Allison and Will knew that pretty soon they'll be dealing with not only the threat of the Decepticons but also the God of Mischief—the one who almost succeeded in enslaving the human race. Almost.

"So, what do you think, Colonel Lennox," Allison began, "Things are going to be interesting in the future?"

"Mhmm, Yup."

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence between them as Allison contemplated on what she should do about Ironhide. She wondered if she should go and talk with Ratchet about the mech's behaviour to see if they should bring Ironhide back in so they can run a diagnostic. Or she should go and find him and ask him what his problem was.

Deep down she realized that in doing so would be useless, as the body belongs to Ironhide and the machine itself didn't have feelings but Ironhide's stored memories and emotions from his previous form. She decided on the latter; perhaps speaking with him and finding out what had happened so she could try and help him.

She didn't doubt that waking up with a new body was extremely hard. Heck it would be hard on everyone, she knew if it was her that it would. She felt sympathy for him and Allison also knew that getting used to his new form was an endeavor in itself. But, nevertheless, it did not give him the right to use the type of action he had used not that long ago.

Her mind decided she went on her small journey to find the mech on her own, seeing as she was a stubborn goat to not ask for any help, and when twenty minutes passed and her checking every place she could think of where he may be hiding she felt her determination deflate as she finally went to a couple of the younger workers to ask where he was.

Even though that was a job in and of itself as she saw their eyes drifting down her shirt instead of her face, she snapped, having enough of it. This of course scared them to the high heavens that they told her what she wanted to know.

Shaking her head and cursing at the men, making sure her words carried throughout the filled room she knew all eyes were not only on her but on them as well.

In a few minutes Allison found herself outside, the wind blowing her hair in every which way as she had to squint her eyes in the bright sunlight to see what part of the docks Ironhide was located. She thanked whatever God was watching when she found him.

When she got closer she saw that his trousers were bunched up on his thigh as his legs dangled over the edge, his feet in the water as he slowly moved the limbs back and forth, the water lapping up onto his legs.

He looked deep in thought. Hurt even. She gave a sad sigh and moved to sit right beside him, but far enough so that her feet wouldn't go into the icy cold ocean. They sat in silence as they watched the sun slowly begin to set beyond the horizon.

Allison had to admit, it was quite romantic. Her face heated up as soon as the thought left her mind. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she took note, feeling Ironhide's gaze on her for a split moment before removing itself.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and spoke in a gentle tone, "So, why did you do it?"

He sighed, he felt like a sparkling in trouble for something. He licked his bottom lip as he hesitated a moment before saying something. However, his voice was barely audible and she strained to hear him, and unfortunately for her she had to repeat it.

"I care for you, Allison and don't want to see you hurt." His gruff declaration caught her off guard. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened as she stared at him with surprised confusion.

Now _that_ was something she didn't see coming.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay in updating this story. Things have come up that, and, I've been sick -_- So I do hope that you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The past few weeks had been rather hectic at N.E.S.T., and currently preparations have been underway on merging both S.H.I.E.L.D. and N.E.S.T. There have been hesitant thoughts from people wondering how much would change when not only would Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox be in charge but also Director Nick Fury.<p>

Dealing with alien robots and the supernatural.

It all sounded like a bad joke.

Though, to be honest, it was quite amusing to Allison. Who, currently at the moment, was helping Ratchet and Riley repair Ironhide's damaged right arm. Allison felt anger filter through her as she stared down at the torn and sparking limb. She looked at him, hazel eyes shining with angered disbelief.

"Tell us again, how you managed to get your arm mangled?"

Ironhide's bright blue eyes averted from her intense gaze, muttering something under his breath.

She strained to hear, "What was that?"

Ratchet snorted, "Don't bother asking him again, Allison." He shot him a look. "The pile of scrap isn't going to say what happened. His damaged pride won't let him."

"Ratchet, be nice."

"Yeah, you heard her. Be nice, Hatchet."

The Autobot's holoform sent him a glare as he wacked him on the back of the head, "Oh, I'll be nice. I'll make sure that you'll be in stasis for the next few vorns."

"Oh, no you won't." Allison interjected. She shot both senior Autobots a look. "Enough. Both of you. Let's just get this done and over with, please?"

Ratchet growled, getting back to repairing the severed wires and tubes that were coming out every which way and watching as Riley grabbed a pair of needle-nose pliers from the table beside her, and with seemingly perfect surgical skills concentrated on the shrapnel that was imbedded throughout the entire arm.

Riley cringed, wondering how this could have happened while training. She sighed, unless of course, the twins pulled yet another prank. In which case, she could see it. However, by judging the Weapon Specialist's remark's on what happened, it was apparent to her that he fell for one of their tricks.

She ignored the deadly looks she was currently receiving as she carefully took out shard after shard, and discarding them into the garbage.

"Can't you go a _little_ quicker?" He growled out, sending the young teenager a steely gaze.

Allison felt her stomach lurch and her chest constrict as she heard a pained hiss come from Ironhide's mouth. She looked at him before placing a hand on his chest, trying to calm his raging spark in its chassis. His gaze turned from Riley to her.

"We have to make sure that every single shard is out." She gave him a small smile. "You're doing fine, 'Hide. Just a little bit more before we have all of it out, just be patient."

His jaw set, he leaned back on the metal berth, eyes closed, and breathing snagging every so often. Sweat beaded his forehead. Allison truly felt bad, but couldn't help but be a little perturbed. He wasn't fully ready to do anything heavy, even though she knew that he was itching to become a vital part of the team.

Optimus Prime himself had come in and told him that he would _always_ be a vital part of the team, no matter what. For Ironhide, he knew that the words were sincere, but he didn't feel it himself, and in feeling that way overdid it.

Allison had to admit though, she was sympathetic to him. She knew what it was like to see everyone else going about their lives while sitting around, recovering. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Something wrong, Allison?" Riley asked, not looking up from where she was.

Allison gave the young, fiery woman a small smile. She didn't want to let her own pain be shown; for it was weakness, and she would no longer bow to it. "No. Just was thinking. Don't worry."

Riley's eyes averted for a mere moment to give her a dubious look. Riley knew that something was troubling the young woman. Allison tried to ignore her scrutinizing gaze as she pretended to read something on her data padd.

* * *

><p>Finally after what felt like a long, excruciatingly painful hour; finally came to an end for Ironhide as he finally felt his protesting servos and circuits. He took a deep, trembling breath, and cursed. He was not some sparkling! He was a trained soldier—been one for countless centuries. Now, with his new body, he seemed to be reduced down to a sparkling; a newbie in the field. He carelessly had gotten damaged.<p>

Even though he was exhausted, he kept looking over at Allison who held a distant, somber expression. He wondered what was troubling the scientist. Normally, she was outspoken, mature, and usually happy. Now; however, there was something different. Something he couldn't put his finger on it. His brow slightly burrowed when he saw her hand instinctively went to her stomach. Was she with child?

"Ratchet?" He prompted, not looking away from Allison.

"What do you want, pain in the aft?"

"Is—or was Allison with child?"

The medic's face scrunched to impossible lengths at the strange question. "What kind of question is that, Hide?"

"Because that is the fourth time within the past couple of weeks I have seen her doing that. Has something happened?"

Ratchet glanced to his colleague and noticed that her hand, was indeed, placed on her stomach. Like a mother expecting a child. He had seen it multiple times with some of the military families that were living on base. His eyes studied her. He knew that Carly and Sam were expecting soon, but as for Allison, he had not heard anything if she was or wasn't.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps you should speak with her."

His head snapped to his oldest friend, his bright blue eyes widening at his words, "Why me? You're the medical expert!"

The medic smirked, "I may have the medical expertise, but she seems to be quite fond of you, and I'd have a feeling that she would tell you if she was or wasn't pregnant before she would tell me."

He cursed, knowing that he was right. He wracked his CPU, wondering what—and how—he would go about talking to her about something that was personal amongst humans.

Ratchet seemed to have sensed his inner turmoil. He placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll figure it out." And with that he left.

Ironhide shook his head, "Thanks so much, Hatchet."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Oh my God, she's alive! Alive! Yes. I am alive everyone! Isn't that amazing? Hmm, not really. I would apologize for the long delay in an update from me...for any story on . I think the last time I did update anything I was still in the application process of getting into the military.

Well, since then...I AM in the military. I got the call on May 4th, sworn in on June 4th and arrived at CFLRS (Canadian Forces Leadership and Recruit School) on June 8th...which is where I've been ever since. Initially, I would have graduated from BMQ (Basic Military Qualifications) on September 12th but seeing as I both failed my CF Express Test (Physical Fitness Test) then got injured and put onto the Adapted Warrior Training platoon it won't be until December/January before I actually graduate from here.

Hopefully.

I've started the running program and will hopefully be on a regular platoon by at least September/October. Wish me luck!

Again, I apologize for the long wait in an update...but at least you know that I am busy and not just being lazy...

Love you all and hope you like the chapter!

-xoxo

_**xXxXx**_

**Chapter 16**

Carly rubbed at her swollen tummy with a sigh. Her hazel eyes closed. She was exhausted, cranky, and right at that moment was craving some peanut butter covered cucumbers.

"Sam..." She said with a slight pleading attached to her tone.

A few minutes later Sam emerged from the kitchen, looking exhausted himself. Rubbing whatever was on his hands onto his pants, made his way over to his fiancé. "Yeah, baby?"

When she told him what she wanted his lips curled up in pure disgust. Pregnancy. How women dealt with mood swings, morning sickness, and somehow, surprisingly, not contracting some sort of disease or even food poisoning from the strange food combinations they came up with. And on top of that, they want (usually) another child. Oh, yes. He had heard all about his mother's journey while she was pregnant with him.

It did not make a lick of sense to him. At all.

Shaking his head as he turned, heading back to the kitchen to fill Carly's...unusual order. As soon as he rounded the corner Carly settled back against the sofa. Closing her eyes, she smiled, revelling in the feeling of their child inside her moving about.

In just a few months they would either have a little girl or boy. She couldn't wait.

Just as she was about to fall asleep a single, loud knock sounded out on the front door.

She growled in confusion and frustration; "Just a moment."

Carly worked her way off of the sofa and waddled over to the door, and as she peered into the peephole her thin brows shot up. Quickly, she opened the door and was surprised to see Ironhide standing there. On their doorstep. At Midnight. Soaking wet.

"Ironhide, what are you doing here so late at night?" Carly asked. Completely baffled, but at the same time not really. She couldn't help but wonder how the hell his circuitry wasn't completely fried due to the heavy rain. Nevertheless, she knew that Allison wasn't head researcher and developer at the NEST base in the United Kingdom for nothing, "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"I hitched a ride on a magical unicorn," Ironhide replied, giving her a droll stare. "What does it look like I did?"

"No need to be bitchy, smart-ass."

He grunted, "Yeah. Whatever. And to answer your question as to why I'm here; I have to talk to you about something..."

"What's that?"

"It's about Allison..." He said. Carly's eyes narrowed on him, but softened slightly. She had never seen the Weapon's Specialist so distraught before. Even when he found out about his body. And where her sister was concerned, she wondered what had gotten him so stressed out before. Before she answered, she gestured for him to come in.

Once they were settled on the sofa she looked at him, "Now...what about Allison? Something wrong?"

Ironhide grumbled then sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his short, jet black, wet hair. "She's been acting strange—she's been...is she—or was she with child?"

Carly's brows shot up, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just answer the fragging question, woman!" He barked.

"Okay, okay." Carly held up her hands in surrender before sighing. By this time, Sam had entered, giving Ironhide a questioning look, but didn't voice it as he handed Carly's concoction over to her. Smiling up at him, she happily took it and began eating it. After a few bites she continued.

"I'm not overtly sure if I should speak about this. It's Allison's story; not mine."

"I will pretend that I never knew about it."

Carly and Sam could tell that Ironhide was desperate to know about it. After a moment's hesitation, "She was...a couple of years ago..."

"Why have I not seen the youngling—?"

"—Because," She started, interrupting him. "Due to her being in a horrific attack/accident, if you will...she lost the child and much, much more."

Ironhide glanced over at Sam, who held a spark of anger within his eyes. He too, felt anger running through him, as well as he felt his spark constrict in his chassis. To lose a sparkling... "What happened?"

Carly leaned against the sofa, placing a hand on her swollen abdomen. Her eyes were distant, as if having a flashback; "She was married to this guy named James, who she met back in University, for probably three to five years. They met back in 2005, during their first Semester. She immediately fell head over heels for him...but everyone, including me, knew what he was really like, we could see the signs even before they got married that he was—and will be—unfaithful to her. Allison didn't believe us and still married him. A couple of years later, she found out she was pregnant. The day she found out she was pregnant was the day that she found out he was cheating on her."

Placing the empty bowl onto the stand beside her, Carly pulled a fleece blanket on top of her lap, "She was ecstatic when she found out. Thrilled over the news, so where she couldn't wait, she went home from the appointment instead of going back to work. Hoping she would catch James before he went in for work she ran upstairs...that's when she found him; naked with another woman, Sierra who was her best friend from high-school."

Carly saw Ironhide's bright aquamarine orbs dim, red outlined the edges as anger seared him to his very core. How could a mate do that to the one who they committed themselves to? If someone on Cybertron did that it would practically mean death—when they bonded with someone, they bonded them forever. It was unheard of, and it was disgusting to think that Allison had to endure that.

Carly sighed, "I'm not sure on how it happened, but when she crossed the street at some point when she stormed out of the house, she was...hit by a car; Sierra's car. They ran her over with a vehicle, Ironhide. Not only did Allison's marriage get ruined, but she lost her child and her uterus. She almost lost her life." She gave a sob, her eyes filling up with tears, "I thought for the longest time that she wouldn't recover from it. We..we thought she was going to take her own life."

Ironhide's fists clenched, "Did the two humans know about it?"

Carly nodded, "Eventually they did. Our father gave James a bloody nose, a few broken ribs, and a broken leg. And they were both charged with attempted murder."

'_Good.'_ He thought. Out of his peripheral vision he could see both Carly and Sam exchanging knowing looks as he probably looked like he wanted to kill something. Well, if it was permissible he would, most indeed, kill the two humans who not only cost the life of Allison's child, but almost her own life. Primus, did he ever want to throw them off the nearest cliff.

But not before scaring the slag out of them.

"Are...you alright, 'Hide?"

He sent Sam a glare before getting up and heading towards the door. He opened it and just as he was about to step out onto the doorstep when he heard Carly's voice calling him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Ratchet." He turned his head slightly, just enough to look at her, but not enough to make it look unnatural to any humans that may see him. "Thank you for giving me the information. And I swear to Primus that I won't say a word."

She nodded, "Your welcome."

And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Ironhide's took long strides as he headed back to HQ. Ignoring the rain the pelted against his new body's skin, his CPU going over the information he had just obtained and wondered if there was anything he could do to help Allison.

His spark constricted again, a tick forming in his jaw. He could still see that even though this agonizing event happened two to three Earth years ago, that she was still coping with and coming to terms with it. Ironhide could only imagine the pain, trauma, sadness, and anger she had experienced within a short time. He could only imagine the torture she felt knowing that two people who she had trusted and loved dearly would ruin her so badly.

Then again, they trusted Sentinel Prime and he back-stabbed them. Literally.

He shook his head. But that wasn't the same and he knew it. All he wanted to do was hold onto her and convince her that everything was going to be alright, that he would _never_ hurt her.

But the question was; would she believe him?


	17. Chapter 17

**Litahatchee has permitted me to use her terms (Carrying/Carrying Hold) for this fic. Anyone wanting to use her idea **MUST** ask her.**

*Term: Carrying Hold ~ a space created during spark-mating between a mech and femme that is formed for the sole purpose of 'carrying' and supplying nutrition from a creator's spark to a sparkling. It is created in both mech and femme, making 'carrying' a shared task. This space never goes away, even after the 'carrying' is through. This is unlike 'carrying' in terms of a human female being pregnant. The sparkling is able to come and go from the hold as it pleases.

*Term: Carrying ~ the act of transporting and supplying nutrition to a sparkling within a 'Carrying Hold' until it is of age to no longer need this type of care from its creators.

**Oh my! She updated _ Isn't that surprising? I thought so too. I apologize greatly for waiting so long. Things have been hectic as of late (being in the military does that, I guess) So I haven't been able to really do what I have wanted. Also, I have officially finished an original novel (SANDS OF YORE) as it's called on Wattpad that I hope to publish in the near future and that is one of the main reasons as to why I hadn't updated in so long.**

**Please forgive me.**

**However...I do warn all of you now that updates will be sporadic at best, especially considering I start a 5 week course on January 13th and will barely have time to do anything.**

**I do hope that you like this chapter and thanks so much to everyone who still reads/faves/reviews this story. It means so much to me ^_^ I do apologize for any mistakes found, I'll fix them later. Thanks again!**

**xxx**

Allison sighed for the umpteenth time that night, unable to fully concentrate on the stack of papers on her desk. As of late, her thoughts have been filled with nothing but what had happened years ago.

Her heart clenched as her hand went to her stomach.

She sighed, she knew that nothing could re-write history. She knew that there was no medical treatments or procedures that could be done to change what had happened to her. No matter how much she wanted to. Unshed tears made her vision blur as emotional pain overtook her.

If only he hadn't cheated on her.

Her anger spiked and she took a deep and shuddering breath.

If he hadn't have cheated on her then things would've been different. Her entire body would still be intact and she would now have a little boy or girl running around, giggling, playing and getting into things that they shouldn't be.

Now...all of those dreams of having a family died the night that her heart tore in two.

Her mind went to Ironhide then, she knew well that he wasn't even human and that he wouldn't feel the same way. Even with his outburst just a few weeks prior, she knew that he didn't love her, but merely he felt obligated to her because she brought him back to life.

She didn't know if it was just facts or if the Autobot Weapon's Specialist, not only enjoyed her company but _did_ want to do everything in his power to help her. She admitted that his attitude around her has changed drastically. In his aquamarine eyes, she saw worry swimming in their depths whenever he spoke to her.

Or was that her mind playing tricks on her? A sort of hope that she knew that will never be fulfilled.

She had great doubt that no man could ever fill that void within her heart that was now filled with so much betrayal, regret, and pain. Never-ending pain that she didn't feel like being let down again.

She guessed it was true, it was always the ones you love and trust the most who would end up hurting you.

And she did.

Pushing the thoughts of Ironhide to the back of her mind she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was a weak attempt to rid herself of the headache that beginning to build.

Taking a quick glance at the clock she realized that taking an ibuprofen and taking a nice hot shower would do her some good, but somehow, with how restless her mind has been lately, she doubted that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep. And knowing that she only had a mere three hours before she had to get up and start the day all over again quickly deterred her.

She sighed again, leaning in her chair for a moment and debated whether or not she should finish up but after an internal battle she decided to just have the shower, take pain medication, and make herself a hot cup of cocoa before she continuing on with the work she had.

Closing down her laptop she headed for the bathroom.

It was going to be a very long day.

**xxx**

"It has been a couple of weeks," Ratchet commented, stepping up to Ironhide in his holoform and pushing his thick-rimmed yellow and black glasses up onto his face. His equally blue eyes glancing to Allison and Riley as they chatted to one another about the androids. "When exactly are you going to speak to her?"

Ironhide grunted, "Hello to you too, you old rust bucket."

Ratchet smirked at him. "Do I have to throw a wrench at you?"

"No. She has been busy as of late."

"Since when do you make excuses?" Before Ironhide could even attempt at replying back a pair of hands firmly grabbed hold of his shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "I see you have taken quite the liking to the female. You haven't had a human relation as far as the spark is concerned."

Ironhide knew well what his concern was. He averted his attention fully away from Ratchet. "I understand that. I know that she has suffered because of an old mate. She has lost much. I do not intend to cause her more harm."

"Perhaps not, but you do have a temper." Ratchet paused, "Remember, she may not even know that Carly told you about what happened to her a few years ago, nor may she not want you to know. Do not bring up anything regarding a Carrying Hold unless it is absolutely mandatory. Understand?"

"Yes, Ratchet." Ironhide was beginning to feel rather irate with him. He admitted that, yes, he had one hell of a temper and at times but he was competent enough to know not to bring up a sensitive topic. He glared at the medic. "You done?"

His spark jolted uneasily at the thought of somehow bringing it up to her. He studied her for a moment, even from where he stood she looked worn out. It could have been the clothes that she was wearing but it seemed as though she had become even more thin than what she was.

"Frag it." He muttered under his breath and stalked over to her, ignoring the warning he received from Ratchet over the com. His black combat boots sounded like it thumped loudly against the metal overhead walkway. Upon hearing the noise both women stopped what they were conversing about to look at Ironhide.

Riley blew and popped the gum she was chewing on and held up to fingers in a peace sign. "Hey 'hide."

"Ironhide." Allison inclined her head respectfully at him.

"Riley, I need to borrow Dr. Spencer for a moment."

They both frowned for a split second before surprise overtook Allison's features as ironhide's hands firmly grabbed her upper arm and lead her over to the stairs. Taking a deep breath he turned to her.

"Okay." He started, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that. I can tell you haven't been taking care of yourself properly. So spill."

"Where has this come from?"

"Enough." He snapped. "I am concerned for your well-being. In the past month I have, as well as the others, noticed a change in your demeanour. You talk less, you look like Megatron took the life out of you and you have been becoming thin as of late. Do not tell me that nothing is wrong."

Allison opened her mouth to snap at him as well but stopped and closed her mouth. She was so tired. Tired of all of the pain she dealt with alone and glancing up to his face she clearly saw that he wanted nothing more than to take her pain away.

Clearing her throat she gestured over to a door with an 'Exit' sign above. Ironhide nodded, following her out onto the staircase and as soon as the door closed Allison caught him off guard when she almost threw her head into his chest, on the verge of breaking down completely.

"I am so tired of fighting." Her muffled voice sounded hoarse, fighting the sobs that wanted to wrack her body. "I want it to end."


	18. Chapter 18

_Four weeks later, in the early part of the morning on December 12, 2013, NEST facility, Tranquility Nevada._

**xxx  
><strong>  
>It hadn't even been a full year since the incident regarding Sentinel Prime and Megatron took place in Chicago, Illinois as both physical and emotional wounds were slowly beginning to heal, and the city wasn't even close to being finished with clean up and repairs.<p>

The clock on the wall read oh-three-hundred when one of the graveyard workers; a chemical and radio engineering officers, sat down at the screen, taking a sip out of his fourth cup of coffee before putting on his headphones, listening to the slow and steady beeping of the radar system.

That was when they received it, a message had been sent from one of the many far reaches of the galaxy, and it held nothing more than a warning, a warning that will put the world into a panic once more.

A warning that both the human race and the Autobot's residing on Earth would not take lightly.

Anyone who was sane would realize that everything was possible and that any threat given was not an idle one at best.

Immedicately, the superiors were drug out of bed at a fast pace and were now located in the main hangar, listening as the soldier relayed the message to them.

The members of both the military and other branches within the Department of National Defence exchanged a solemn and silent look, each knowing what this could possibly mean.

Each one carrying a sense of anger and fear.

Their blood ran cold when the chilling words filtered through the speaker.

_Time has come, for the end of your world.  
><em>_Be prepared you human fleas, soon you will know the true meaning of the word fear when we crush you like the insects that you are._

General Morshower, still dressed in his military issued nightwear and looked to one of the newest members of NEST, "Go and get me Lieutenant-Colonel Lennox, Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots and Alpha-Team. I want them in my office, _now._"

"Yes sir."

**xxx**

All soldiers who were not on shift were dismissed, once the soldier returned five minutes later with the Autobots. She too, had left, after the holoforms were activated and they were piled into one of the briefing rooms, adjacent to the Enemy Communication and Detection hanagar.

"Do we have any idea on who could've sent this message?" Lennox asked, looking at the holoforms of Optimus and Ratchet, as well, Ironhide glanced from one to the next, his jaw was set and irritation swirled like a fiery rage in his bright blue orbs.

He would have to ask him what his problem was after things here settled, but for now, his attention returned when Optimus sighed, a habit the Autobot picked up over the past few years of being on Earth..

"When humans send a message to one another, each message is sent with your signature attached. Messages between Cybertronians are almost the same, except, we have been assigned with codes, indicating who is who."

Lennox nodded, sighing as well, the past eight months were beginning to take a toll on him and his team, and he bit his bottom lip, not really certain on the approach to take next. "We've gathered that when two of our Communication Array officer's were sent to the Medical Wing after being electrocuted upon attempting to hack into the signal."

Epps, who had been quiet through the exchange, leaned against the table, "Do we know how they're doing, man? We can't take the risk and have more soldier's harmed for checking a message."

"Both of them are severely burned, with a few broken ribs as they were flung backwards and an incredible speed." Ratchet answered, copying Epp's movements, "They are now in a chemically induced coma until they have healed at least twenty-five percent."

"Thank you, Ratch." Lennox said, relief flooding through his voice.

"For the time being, I don't believe that we should cause nationwide distress unless we are forced to play that card, we have to know what the hell we're dealing with here. It's as if we're fighting a ghost, a ghost that can _and _will cause a lot of damage." General Morshower stepped in, walking from his spot against the furthest side of the small metal room to the side of the table, moving in between Lennox and Optimus. "Nevertheless, we can't just sit by and wait for the enemy to strike. Two of my best men are out of commission for Lord knows how long."

"Has National Defence Security John Keller and the President have been informed yet?"

"Defence Security Keller has been patched in through speaker phone, at his request, open mike." Morshower replied, "Sir?"

"Here." John Keller's voice filtered in through the speaker. "I say we go with your plan, General. Until we figure out what the hell is happening here, the entire nation will be put on Code Black Delta."

Once the line went back to the dial tone, Morshower turned to Optimus, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you think you and your men could decode the message?"

"You have my word that we will do our best to assist you in any way we can." Optimus said, his voice sounding grave, "Keep in mind, General, I am not certain who is sending these messages and why as these codes keep changing too fast for even my men to crack. There is, however, a solution that may be useful."

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"We can track from _where_ the message is being sent from a fifty mile radius from signal."

The General studied him for a moment and nodded, "It's a start. Have your men get started right away on pin-pointing the location and we'll monitor it for anything unusual, Optimus."

"Will do, good luck to you and your men, General. Hopefully this problem can be resolved before it begins."

"No." The General shook his head, "Good luck to us all."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this will be my last update until I am finished my course :)

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**xxx**

Allison awoke with a start, abruptly sitting up from her position, her eyes wide with fear as a cold sweat made her long, dark hair cling to her skin. She looked around, shaking. Her breathing went back to normal upon finally realizing that it was only a nightmare.

But it had been real.

That was the problem.

Glancing over at the clock, it was only eight in the morning. She knew that she couldn't go back to sleep, not if she had to keep re-reliving the past. All she wanted to do was forget that that horrible night had never even happened.

Was that too hard?

It may have happened such a long time ago that people within her family and close friends had tried to tell her to forget about it, but how could she? Her entire life had turned upside down and she almost lost her own too.

Climbing out of bed and getting dressed for the day in a simple grey t-shirt, black leggings, and sandals.

Her eyes watered with emotional pain, feeling weakened. She couldn't continue on like this, she knew she couldn't, hell all of NEST and Autobots knew that. Perhaps that was why Ratchet had ordered her a couple weeks of forced rest, she mused.

She figured that after she told Ironhide everything that he would have gone to Ratchet regarding a solution to her problem.

It was either being forced to rest or he was going to put her in a chemically induced coma.

She didn't like either, not with how much work she needed to be done, but getting into an argument with a twenty foot robot didn't sound like a very intelligent idea.

And they all knew it.

She had tried to tell him that if she didn't work that her mind would wander back.

**xxx**

"We could always try a serum I developed, where we can go in and erase memories that cause us both physical and mental trauma." Ratchet suggested.

It was something she immediately refused, saying. "How good would it do if I question the lengthy, jagged scare along my abdomen or if I try to have children and wonder why I can't get pregnant, then what will I do? Wouldn't I remember that I consented to using the serum?"

"Not necessarily." Ratchet began slowly, "However, there is another thing we could try that will ease your suffering, Allison."

"I'm listening..."

"If you consent, we can replace a new womb into the space where your other one was-"I

"What? No. Getting another woman's womb put into my body isn't something I'm particularly comfortable with."

"You mistake my words, Allison."

"Then what do you mean?" She snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt the tingling in her skull, indicating that a migraine was beginning to form.

"Femme's have something known as a _carrying hold_, it is what keeps the sparklings safe, as well, it sends the sparkling vital nutrients until they are able to be out in the world on their own."

Allison paused, mulling over the medical officer's words, she looked up into his bright blue optics. "How would that help me?"

"I can create your own, made out of more lighter and flexible material that will, painlessly tap into your nervous system." At her look, he added, "It will allow you to be able to bear and birth, children."

"I...I don't know." Allison stammered, sitting down on the chair and placing her head in her hands. She wanted to hope, to say this would work, but what happens if it didn't and she was heartbroken all over again? She didn't want to deal with the pain again. She looked up, bringing in a shaky breath. "May I think about it?"

Ratchet nodded, "Take all the time you need, allow yourself to truly think about it though."

"I will." She nodded up to him, giving him a small smile. "I, uh, I'll see you later, Ratch."

"Good day, Doctor Spencer."

**xxx**

"Did you know about this carrying thing that Ratchet was talking about, 'hide?" Allison asked, coming up to the surprised weapon's specialist. He whirled around to see her standing at the doorway to the human weapon's tech lab.

"Pardon?" He asked, feeling a bit caught of guard. "What brought this on?"

"Answer the question."

"I did." Ironhide sighed, placing his gloves on the metal berth and made his way over to her and quickly taking note that she looked pale, exhausted, and her eyes were red. "Were you crying?"

Her lip trembled as she nodded, angrily wiping away a few stray tears. "Why didn't you tell me about this first?"

"I didn't think it would matter."

"Not matter?" She cried out in an incredulous tone. "Ironhide, I already lost my baby and any chance of having children. What if this just puts my hope up and something happens and it doesn't work?"

He studied her for a moment, "Allison, you are suffering. Many of us as well as the humans see the longing in your eyes whenever you Lennox's sparkling is around. Why put yourself through more turmoil when you know that we can help."

"What happens if it _doesn't_ work."

"If it wouldn't then Ratchet wouldn't have suggested it." Ironhide was feeling his patience running thin as he put his hands on her shoulders, giving a light squeeze. "Why are you fighting this?"

"Because I don't want to be hurt again!" She cried, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks as she pointed at him. "Why the hell do you care so much?"

She could see the questions in his eyes, but instead of prodding her further, he sighed, looking a bit offended. "What makes you think I would ever hurt you?" He asked, his once hardened eyes, softening. "You gave me a second chance at life, Allison. You gave me a second chance at life." His hardened eyes softened, "I think it's time that you had yours."


End file.
